Gypsy
by ashermajin
Summary: What's a poor Gypsy supposed to do when she's taken to Cair Paravel to dance for the Kings and Quenns of Old? Especially when the Kings start fighting over her? Set in the golden age. Edmund/OC/Peter Disclaimer, I do not own anything of Narnia.
1. Dancing for the Kings and Queens

1

**Gypsy**

**Dancing for the Kings and Queens**

It had been a long ride from Calormen. Why they didn't just take a ship was beyond her. But how did they expect her to dance after such a long voyage? "Don't worry my lady, we'll be there soon" Dizzy said from her bag. Looking down on her hip rested a black leather bag. Dizzy's golden head stuck out and smiled at her. Jenna smiled at her cat. "How do you know so much about Narnia?" Jenna had asked the night before but Dizzy didn't answer. Ever since they were told they were going to Narnia, Dizzy had been telling Jenna stories about the land. About Aslan and the Kings and Queens. Jenna didn't believe the stories about the Kings and Queens though. It was just beyond her imagination.

Dizzy found her wandering the streets of Calormen when she was only eight years old. No one else knew that Dizzy was a talking animal; she said it would scare the Calormen people if they knew. Not long after that they were taken in by a group of gypsy's. The head gypsy took her in as a prodigy when they saw she could dance. The lord of gypsy's however not a decent man was. He was married to the head gypsy woman and when she died and Jenna became the number one gypsy he started taking full of advantage of his strength and power over her. Jenna became scared of the night, for that was the only time he came looking for her. When the other entire gypsy's were fast asleep.

When he was finished he'd leave her beaten on the floor. Dizzy was always there to comfort her afterwards. "We're here!" One of the younger girls cried excitedly when they arrived; looking up the palace took her breath away. It was tall made of reflective stone, the ceilings made of glass. "Oh Cair Paravel" Dizzy said happily from her bag, Jenna laid her hand on Dizzy's head scratching her ears affectionately. Most talking animals would take this as an insult. No not Dizzy, she knew this would give comfort to Jenna and was happy to oblige. Jenna had asked her once before why the other animals didn't like human affection. "They just haven't met the right human to give them affection" Dizzy had told her.

Jenna marveled at all the interesting creatures as they rode into the castle. They were met by a fawn, he called himself Mr. Tumnus. The girls dismounted after their lord as their horses were taken away. She shivered slightly as Narnia was colder compared to the hot desserts of Calormen and gypsy clothing wasn't exactly all that covering. She wore purple, blue and gold colored ruffled skirt that the slits went up to mid thigh. Her white shirt showed her flat belly and toned lower back as well as dipped low showing some cleavage. Jenna wasn't at first comfortable in these clothes but she soon got used to it. That was until guys would stare at her licking their lips. For Jenna was known as the exotic beauty of the gypsy's unlike the other gypsy's her skin was fair. Not a white pasty but it only showed a hint of a tan. Her dark hair was long, full with slight waves in it. Her cheek bones well defined and her hazel eyes were bright with greens, gold's and browns.

Dizzy stuck her head back into the bag. Jenna smiled; she was shy when meeting new people. "The Kings and Queens of Narnia are happy to see you; the banquet will be served out in the gardens since it is such a warm night." Mr. Tumnus smiled leading them to the gardens. Jenna sat with the other gypsy's on pillows near a water fountain. They all stood up as a horn blew and the Kings and Queens of Narnia walked forwards each accompanied by a guarding animal. High King Peter had his griffin walking with him, King Edmund a wolf, Queen Susan a fox while Queen Lucy had a slinky white cat climb into her lap as she sat down. Everyone one else sat down as the food was served, about half way through the dinner High King Peter called down to their lord. "Now good Lord of Calormen, where are these beautiful dancing gypsy's I have been told so much about?" He asked, "They are ready to perform for you sire when every you like" The lord responded a greedy smile on his lips. High King Peter nodded with a wave of his end indicating the rather large dancing floor. The lord roughly shoved the gypsy's towards the dancing floors. Grapping their scarfs, Jenna set her bag onto her pillow as they all stood up. They would start with the scarf dances.

High energy music filled the empty space of night as they danced. Jenna smiled as she intricately danced through the other girls her blue scarf being manipulated in her hands, around her arms and hips as she moved her body immediately demanding everyone's attention. Smiling she saw the High King watching attentively, the two Queens were giggling at their brothers while the second King looked disinterested and even a slight blush on under his dark eyes as a candle flickered across his dark expression. Smirking she danced forwards breaking free from everyone else. Her scarf in her hands as she danced forwards towards this King Edmund. His wolf gave a slight growl which brought his attention to what was going on. He slightly jumped at seeing Jenna so close to him. His hand hovered over his sword hilt but Jenna wrapped the scarf around his neck kissing his cheek lightly with a wink she did a back flip down the stairs, before landing in a split she quickly danced back to her feet.

She skimmed too close to a knight from her own country he went to grab her but she danced away from him grabbing his spear. This unease the Narnia's but they allowed it as she danced with it near the center. Flipping the spear expertly in her hands as she danced before slamming the spear end into the ground. Smirking she danced with the pole, she noticed King Edmund was now watching her intently as she landed on the ground and finished the dance with a wink towards the King.

Smiling they continued to dance for the Kings and Queens before they had finished their routines. Everyone clapped for them. "Now Lord of Calormen tell me. I have heard that there is an exotic singer that travels in your group" King Peter said, their lord nodded. He clapped his hands beckoning for her to come forwards. A pillow was set in the middle of the of the dance floor. She sat down on it; a guitar was handed to her. She folded her skirts under her pleasantly as her fingers strummed the guitar. Surprisingly Dizzy had come out of the bag and rubbed against her side. She smiled down at the little gold cat. She continued to rub against her hips, across her back before nestling at her feet looking at the Kings and Queens of old whose eyes had widened at seeing her. "You would not believe your eyes if ten million fireflies light up the world as I fell asleep. Cause they fill the open air and leave teardrops everywhere you'd think me rude but I would just stand and stare. I'd like to make myself believe that planet Earth turns slowly. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. Cause everything is never as it seems." She smiled as she sang for fireflies soon filled the area and danced around her and the others.

"Cause I'd get a thousand hugs from ten thousand lightning bugs as they tried to teach me how to dance. A foxtrot above my head, a sock hops beneath my bed. A disco ball is just hanging by a thread. I'd like to make myself believe that planet Earth turns slowly. I'd hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. Cause everything is never as it seems when I fall asleep. Leave my door just a crack; please take me away from here. Cause I feel like such an insomniac please take me away from here. Why do I tire of counting sheep? Please take me away from here when I'm far too tired to fall asleep. To ten million fireflies I'm weird cause I hate goodbyes. I got misty eyes as they said farewell. But I'll know where several are if my dreams get real bizarre. Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar. I'd like to make myself believe that plant Earth turns slowly. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. Cause everything is never as it seems. When I fall asleep I'd like to make myself believe that planet Earth turns slowly. It's hard to say that I'd father stay awake when I'm asleep cause everything is never as it seems. When I fall asleep I'd like to make myself believe that planet Earth turns slowly. It's hard to say I'd rather stay Awake when I'm asleep. Because my dreams are bursting at the seams" She sang slowly strumming her guitar. (Fireflies by Owl City)

She continued to sing, ignoring the looked the Kings and Queens exchanged after her first song. At the time she sang this song she didn't know that it described King Edmund perfectly. "Run, wolf warrior, to ends eternal through the wreckage of the death of the day. Scent of silence under starlight spinning a captured beast within a human skin. Are you searching for long lost landscapes lit by flowers and crystal cascades? Where the lamb lies down with the lion where the wolf is one with the wild. Run, wolf warrior, through kingdoms' chaos senseless cities and ghost towns towering. Howl, O hunter, though few knew your crying face upturned into that midnight moon. Are you hunting for mystic mountains where the air is like liquid laughter? Where the beasts inherit the Earth where the last again will be first? Run, wolf warrior to hide your hunger the rain will wash away the pains of the day. In your eyes there are cold fires burning. Tongues of flame that can never be tamed. Are your running Man's delusion majestic madness and your exclusion? To where the lamb lies down with the lion? Are you running down ancient pathways through dark and deserted land? To where man is once more a child? Are running to freedom's fortress by the side of wide open seas where the wolf is one with the wild? Run, run, run….run, run, run, run, run, run on, run on through the rain….." (Run Wolf Warrior Run by Yoko Kanno) She sang she watched as King Edmund quickly excused himself and walk away. His shoulders hunched up, his brow wrinkled. His siblings watch him go with curious and slightly worried expressions.

King Peter stood up and walked down to her. She immediately stood up and curtseyed to him. He took her hand in his bringing it up to his face as he kissed the top of her hand. "You are quite the beautiful singer Lady…?" He asked waiting for her name. "Jenna my lord. Thank you for your gracious compliment" She said lowering her eyes from him. He smiled and put a finger under chin bringing her gaze back up. She flinched at the touch. He noticed it but smiled anyway. "You are quite welcome Lady Jenna" He said before kissing her hand again and dismissed the festivities.

She glanced up at her lord and he had a look of absolute fury. She flinched against it knowing she'd have hell to pay later for this. It wasn't her fault that King Peter had kissed her hand like that but her lord would treat her as such. She bent forwards picking Dizzy up in her hand. They were escorted by Mr. Tumnus to their rooms. All the girls shared on rather large room. She knew her lord would be able coming for her. She snuck out of the room once all the girls were sleeping. Dizzy weaved around her feet as they ran down the passage way. It didn't take long before she had gotten lost. Sighing she slowed her run to a walk figuring if she was lost then he wouldn't be able to find.

Wrong.

She felt a hand grab her throat pinning her against the wall. She grabbed that hand her nails digging in as she chocked for air. "Thought that was funny did you? Flirting with the Kings of Narnia?" He demanded smacking her hard. Dizzy attacked her lord's ankle. He screamed and kicked at the cat. She dived around the foot attacking again. The lord dropped Jenna. She hit the ground hard. She felt a searing pain in her ankle. She started to scream before biting it back. She felt a hard kick to her ribs sending her across the floor. Dizzy ran to her immediately. Jenna picked her up and tried to run, she didn't get far before her lord tackled her into the floor. "Go Dizzy, Go!" She shouted throwing Dizzy down the hall. She gave Jenna one look before running down the hall.

She could feel her lord on top of her. He had her hands pinned, his knees digging into her thighs. She bit back the pain, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction. It was weird, usually she just staid quite praying for it quickly to be over. But not this time, this time she had the desire to fight as bile crept up her throat. Her lord had already lifted up her skirts. "I'll have to discipline you then?" He asked his voice gruff. Jenna fought wiggling underneath him trying desperately to get free. He pulled her up by her hair causing her screams to echo off the walls. He clasped his hand hard on her neck flipping her over. She grabbed at his hand trying to pry it away from her neck but he was too strong.

She watched as her lord glanced up, fear flicked across his face as a white wolf jumped over Jenna landing on her lord tackling him backwards, her jaw snapping at her lord. Jenna immediately backed up into a strong chest. Looking over King Edmund and King Peter stood there. Dizzy ran right past them and into Jenna's arms. "Are you all right my lady?" She asked licking Jenna's tears away. Jenna immediately flinched away from King Edmund and King Peter and pushed herself up against the wall holding Dizzy tightly. "It's all right my lady they're here to help you" She told her rubbing her soft fur against her face. King Edmund and King Peter noticed how she flinched when they would touch her. It only caused King Edmund to glare to her lord's direction which currently his wolf had him pinned against the wall snarling furiously at him as his blood stained her teeth. King Peter kneeled in front of her taking his own cloak off and wrapping it around her. She stared at him warily extending his hand to her waiting for her to take it.

"I'm not going to hurt you" He said, Jenna saw his blue eyes were speaking honestly. Her hand shook violently as she reached up and took it. He smiled a soft smile helping her to her feet. "I'll dispose of him" King Edmund growled walking towards her lord, his sword in hand. "Edmund," King Peter said, he glanced up at his older brother. "Oh fine" He growled lowing his sword to less intimidating position. Jenna didn't dare glance over her shoulder at her lord's infuriated expression. King Peter glanced down at the golden purring cat in Jenna's arms. "That's quite a loyal cat you have there" He said moving to pet her. A snarl ripped through her and she took a swipe at his hand claws out. King Peter quickly retracted his hand. "She doesn't allow others to touch her" Jenna said as Dizzy rubbed her face against Jenna's chin and neck.


	2. Adoption

**Adoption**

King Peter led her into a study where his sisters currently sat. "Oh honey you look horrid" Queen Susan said taking her from Peter and sitting her down. She put a cup of tea into her hand. "Here drink this, it'll make you feel better" Queen Susan said as Queen Lucy quickly started fixing Jenna's hair. King Peter noticed that she didn't flinch or shun away from their touch like she did with himself or with King Edmund. He growled slightly clenching his hand knowing what that beast must have done to her to cause it. It wasn't long before King Edmund had walked in. He stood leaning against the wall, his white wolf sitting at his feet. "Thank you your majesty but I wish that you hadn't interfered" She said her eyes focused on her cup of tea. King Peter raised an eyebrow at her. "Why do you wish that?" He asked curiously sitting on the edge of his desk, crossing his ankles and folding his arms over his broad chest.

"Because, my punishment is only going to be even worse now, I wish you had left me to my fate" She whispered a tear falling into her tea. "He would have killed you" King Edmund growled at her. She threw her tea away from her. The cup and small plate it rested on shattered as it hit the floor spilling its contents. "Then you should have let him! At least it would finally be over! And I'd be free of that man!" She shouted at him, Dizzy sat up in her lap. Reaching forwards with her paw, so it rested again Jenna's cheek. She stepped forwards licking at her cheeks at the new found tears there. The four siblings eyes widened at her words watching Jenna wrap her arms around Dizzy and crying hysterically into her fur. Her body shook from the tears. Queen Lucy wrapped her arms around the girl. Queen Susan turned towards her brothers. "Isn't there anything we can do for her?" She demanded wanting desperately to help her. "Tell me Lady Jenna, how are you tied to your lord?" King Peter asked, "His wife was the leader of the gypsy's before she died in child birth. I was her prodigy, she took me in when she found me and Dizzy wandering the streets when I was a little girl" She said grasping herself under control.

"He considers her a slave Peter; we'd have to buy her from him." Queen Susan told him, "He won't let you. He'll never sell me" Jenna said as new found fear rippled through her body. "Oh I think he'll be more inclined to after tonight" King Edmund chuckled to himself, causing a proud smile from his older brother Peter while Queen Lucy gave him a confused look and Queen Susan scolded him in a motherly nature. Jenna looked up at him with confused eyebrows. "Lucy why don't you take Lady Jenna to a new room. I'm sure you can find a perfect one for her" King Peter told his youngest sister smiling at her affectionately. A large smiled spread across her face, she took Jenna's hand and quickly made for the door. Jenna stopped her turning around to them. She curtseyed, "Thank you your majesties" She said before the two disappeared from the room.

"He's not going to give her up easily Peter" Susan said as Peter sat further onto his desk in a relaxed child like manner. "Oh yes he will" Edmund snarled walking closer taking a seat in his favorite chair. Susan looked at him, "What are you going to kill him Edmund? Yeah that'd be great to strengthen ties with Calormen" She said sarcastically. "I could care less about that country if they enslave their girls and rape them at all hours of the night." Edmund snarled he had also figured out the reason of why Jenna so distrusted men and stayed out from under their touch. Susan sighed, she hated it too but she wasn't as hot headed as her younger brother.

"How inclined do you think he is to selling her to us after tonight Edmund?" Peter asked him seriously, "After the impression Jayla left him with. Oh I'd say he'd sell her to us out of fear of being attacked again." Edmund said smiling affectionately at Jayla. She gave a slight wag of her tail before watching the door and windows. She always stayed on guard even through Narnia was in peace. "Edmund" Susan scolded, "Don't even start Susan. You weren't there if you saw what he was doing to her I have no doubt in my mind that you would have shot him with one of your arrows yourself!" Edmund told her. "I didn't have to Ed, I saw her when Peter brought her in here." Susan argued back. "Look, we all agree that she is to stay here then?" Peter asked, Susan and Edmund both nodded.

"She is quite different" Susan said looking out the window, the songs Jenna sang ran in her head. "Singing of a place called Earth and such" She said, a light bulb went off in her head as it did for Edmund and Peter. "Do you think…?" Peter asked, "Is it even possible…?" Susan asked, "Why not? Aslan brought us here. He could very easily have brought Jenna hear as well" Edmund said, "Her cat" Susan said remembering the gold cat. "That cat is a female" Peter told her, "Yes but how many forms can Aslan take? Or how many does he have that serve him?" Susan asked them. The two boys sighed. They all agreed to keep an eye on her more closely.

"So you don't remember anything before you waking up with Dizzy?" Lucy asked as they walked through the halls. Jenna shook her head, "No I don't" She said "Well that's interesting" She said, "So this is Dizzy?" Lucy asked looking at the gold cat that was sleeping in Jenna's arms. "Yes, and who is your friend?" She asked looking at the white cat in Lucy's own arms sleeping. "Oh this is Jade" Lucy smiled affectionately at the cat. "Why do you all have animals guarding you when it's peaceful?" Jenna asked, "Oh their not just for guarding. We like the companionship, also their great for delivering messages when we're in a tight jam." Lucy said Jenna understood Dizzy had done the same for her.

Lucy pushed open a door and Jenna's jaw dropped at seeing it. "Wow" She said the bed was huge, a light blue four poster bed. There was a large plush white couch in the corner with a full length mirror and a wardrobe. Two large bay doors led out to a terrace while another door led to a marble bath room where a lake sat inside. "It's fit for a Queen; our rooms are along this hall as well." Lucy said, Jenna instantly blushed, "Uh no thank you but shouldn't I be in a room more fitting to my rank?" She asked, "You are" Lucy told her smiling. "As a lady of the court this room suits you perfectly." Lucy told her, Jenna laid Dizzy onto her own pillow on the bed. "A lady of the court?" She asked, "What did you think Peter and Edmund would let you leave with that barbaric man?" Lucy asked scoffing; Jenna blushed before hate scored through her body at the mention of her lord. "He will not sell me" Jenna whispered. "Oh trust me, they're rather convincing when they want to be." Lucy smiled, "There's a nightgown in your wardrobe. I suggest you clean up and get some sleep. Someone will be here to escort you to breakfast in the morning" Lucy said before bidding her a good night. Jenna curtseyed as the young Queen left.

Jenna decided to follow her advice. She walked into the bathroom and was once again struck speechless by its grand nature. She slipped out of her clothes kicking them to the side as she stepped in. It was warm water and she was thankful for it. Looking over there was a small dish of sand. Reaching into it she wet it and rubbed the sand soap against her body and hair. After cleaning herself for the fifth time she just sat in the water and let her body just soaks. As a gypsy she was kept rather thin. Thinner than most women. Deciding it was enough soaking she found a towel. Securing it around her found another one to dry her hair.

She walked into her room; she stopped at seeing a sparkling white new guitar lay on her bed. Surprised she ran up to it, there was no note attached to it. But it was Narnian made for sure. It had carvings of lions and battles past etched into it. She marveled at it as she picked it up. Taking in all angles as it reflected in the moonlight pouring in from her bay doors. Smiling her quickly changed into her night gown and strummed a few chords before falling asleep on her rather comfortable bed.


	3. First Days in Narnia

**First days in Narnia**

She woke up the next morning to soft knocking on the door. "Come in" She said, Susan came in through the door, a white and blue dress in her hands. "This should fit you perfectly. It might be a little big on you though" She said looking more closely at Jenna's figure since she didn't have big ruffled skirts on any more. "Oh wow you are skinny" She said, "Well don't worry. You'll be well fed here" Susan said as Jenna got out of the bed. Dizzy was had just woken up, yawning and stretching she smiled at Jenna. "Here come, I'll help you get dressed" Susan said helping Jenna get dressed. Once dressed Susan did her hair for her, pulling it back into a high pony tail with some ribbons braided into it.

"Why do you do this?" Jenna asked Susan while she was finishing up. "Well we can't have walking around in your gypsy clothes. Peter and Edmund would never get anything done" Susan giggled at her brother's behavior. Jenna blushed; her clothes had that affect on men. "No not this, this" She said gesturing to her room and Cair Paravel. Susan smiled softly at her, resting her hand on Jenna's shoulder. "How could we not help you?" Susan asked Jenna rested her hand on Susan's giving it a small squeeze. "Thank you your majesty" She said, "Oh please just call me Susan. No need for formalities" She said, "Now let's goes to breakfast!" Susan smiled taking Jenna's arm as the two girls rushed off to breakfast. Dizzy and Marcus trailing after them.

They walked onto a terrace overlooking the gardens. There was a table set up loaded with food. Lucy already sat there as well as Edmund and Peter. The two kings stood up at their entrance while Lucy begged Jenna to sit next to her. Smiling she did so, while Susan sat across from Lucy, and next to Peter while Edmund sat across from Jenna. "Those clothes fit you quite nicely Lady Jenna" Peter complimented her. Jenna blushed; she wasn't used to receiving compliments. "They're a little big on me, please do just call me Jenna King Peter" She said, "As long as you'll call me by just Peter" He replied as everyone dug in. Except for Jenna. "Do you not like the food?" Edmund asked seeing she wasn't taking anything. "Oh no it all looks delicious" Jenna said, "Well then eat up" Lucy said loading Jenna's plate up.

Jenna looked rather nervous. She never ate in the presence of males before let alone Kings and Queens. A hesitant hand reached out taking the muffin. She nibbled on it; Edmund decided he'd have to keep an eye on her eating habits. That was all she ate at breakfast that morning. Before anyone could say anything Lucy invited Jenna to join her morning ride. "Oh I don't know Lucy" Jenna started but she quickly hushed her. "Come on, let's go!" She smiled grabbing her hand and the two girls raced out of the room. Their cats chasing after them. "Better go keep an eye on them" Edmund said getting up to leave. "Oh I got it little brother. General Orius wants to see you" Peter said chasing after Lucy and Jenna. Edmund glared at him, "Oh this is going to be interesting" Susan said getting up and getting on with her own duties.


	4. Horse Back Riding and Sibling Rivalry

**Horse Back Riding and Sibling Rivalry**

"Oh but I forgot my bag!" Jenna said, "Oh don't worries Edmund got you a new one!" She smiled handing her the bag. It was fine leather and soft like a baby's skin. She smiled at seeing a wolf running was on the strap. She opened the bag for Dizzy to jump in. She did so then she saddled up her horse. Kaylela. He was a tall caramel colored horse, she watched Lucy pull on her own riding cloak. "You'll need this if you're going to ride" Peter smiled walking up to them as a fawn saddled up his own white horse. He wrapped a silver cloak around her with royal blue lining. "Oh thank you Peter, but I can't. It's too much, you guys have already given me way too much" She said trying to take it off. He stopped her. "Oh it gives us great joy though" Peter smiled lifting her up by her waist and setting her on her horse then doing the same for Lucy.

"Now you ladies wouldn't mind if I joined you would you?" Peter asked mounting his own horse. Lucy smiled at her older brother. "Oh like we could stop you Peter" Lucy smiled galloping out of the stables. Jenna smiled as Peter gestured for her to go first. Smiling she chased after Lucy with Peter brining up the rear. Lucy then began to show Jenna, the great forest, and the beaches that surrounded Cair Paravel. They also explained about Aslan and how they came to power. "So you guys don't belong to this world?" Jenna asked, "No, and believe that you don't either." Peter told her as the three walked across the beaches. Jenna swayed on top of the horses back to the rhythm of its gate. "What?" Jenna asked confused. "How did you know about Earth Jenna?" Peter asked Jenna didn't know how to answer that. "From my dreams" She told him, "I was found as a wandering little girl. Dizzy looked after me to the best of her ability" Jenna said affectionately scratching Dizzy's head who purred for her.

"I don't have any memories till the day I woke up in the Calormen streets. But there is this world that I dream of. Not like this one at all. The animals don't talk there, they dress funny. Tall building made out of a funny dark gray stone. That stretch up into the sky past the clouds line of sight. A completely different world and it's called Earth." Jenna told them, the two exchanged looks before Peter continued. "We believe you're not from this world either." Peter told her seriously. Jenna just stared at him for a second. Before she started laughing.

"Yeah right Peter, quite pulling my leg" Jenna said, "See there! That's not a Narnian phrase it's an Earth one" Peter told her, Jenna just stared at him. "You two are serious about this aren't you?" Jenna asked they both nodded their head. "Then how did I get here?" She asked her mind reeling. She smacked her hand into her forehead. "Why can't I remember?" She whispered to herself. Peter took the hand that she smacked her forehead with. "Maybe it's just not the right time yet." Peter told her softly squeezing her hand gently. Jenna quickly pulled it out of his hand. Peter's faced looked slightly crestfallen when she did that but he quickly covered it up. "So there's going to be a ball tonight" Peter brought up changing the subject. "Why?" Jenna asked, "Why not? Susan loves to throw parties." Lucy smiled, "Oh speaking of which we better get back so we can get you properly fitted" Lucy said leading the way back to Cair Paravel. They walked back into the stables. Thinking she didn't noticed when Peter grasped her waist and lifted her rather easily off her horse. "Oh thank you Peter" Jenna said smiling up at him, He paused at releasing her hips. Until a deeper voice cleared its throat.

Looking over Edmund stood in the door. "Susan's throwing a rampage in looking for Jenna and Lucy" He said his face void of emotion. Peter nodded, "You better get going then. Susan can be rather frightening if she doesn't get her way" Peter agreed sending Jenna and Lucy on as he de-saddled the horses for them. Jenna passed by Edmund but stopped. "Thank you for the bag Edmund, I really love it" She said smiling at him, he nodded his head acknowledging her and she ran off chasing after Lucy. "Oh you poor girl" Lucy laughed as they ran up the stairs. "What?" Jenna asked, "You have two Kings giving you favors!" Lucy smiled as they ran into Susan. But Susan started yelling at them before Jenna could investigate further.

"Where have you been? Your horse ride should have ended over an hour ago!" Susan yelled taking Jenna's hand and pulling her into her room. She was measured for a dress while Susan continued to rant. "What in all of Narnia could you possibly is doing?" She demanded, Lucy smiled, and "We were showing her the fields, forest and beaches that surround Cair Paravel so if she wanted to ride she wouldn't get lost!" Lucy told her sister smiling, still enjoying the idea of Peter and Jenna courting. From the first second Jenna danced she had captivated Peter's soul and both Lucy and Susan knew it. But they had failed to realize that she had also captured Edmunds.

"But still! We have much to do before the ball tonight. To formally introduce Jenna as a lady of the court" Susan smiled before pushing Jenna towards the bathroom. All three girls bathed together as they talked about the great balls and dances of Narnia. Jenna was a little uneasy sure she was a dancer but she didn't know how to dance like a royal, only a gypsy. The faun that made Jenna's dress helped put on her under dress. Then the corset. "You are entirely to skinny my dear!" The faun said as she had to grab a smaller corset. Jenna blushed; finally they were slipping the fabric of Jenna's dread over her head. The skirt was quite large and a deep blue. The sleeves were tightly fitted down to the elbow then flared out exposing her forearms. The dress was low cut but modestly so. Smiling she smiled as her fingers traced the intricate designs of silver thread over the bodice. Smiling the faun then started going her hair while another faun did her makeup.

Smiling soon all three girls were finished. And fear rippled through Jenna's body. She was scared to be an honored guest to this ball. She felt Dizzy circle her ankle before smiling up at her. "You'll be fine my lady" Dizzy smiled to her. "Don't be far from me angel" Jenna whispered to Dizzy. She felt Lucy take one hand while Susan took the other. "Don't worry you'll be fine" Susan whispered tucking a strand of Jenna's dark hair into the right spot. "Now let's go!" She smiled excitedly as they left Susan's room. Jenna gasped as they walked into the grand hall.


	5. Galas and Secret Conversations

**Galas and Secret Conversations**

The roof was made of glass showing the stars and moon shining in. The hall was decorated and filled with many different Narnian creatures as well as royalty from other countries. She smiled up at the front, Peter walked up to them taking Jenna's hands from his sister, and they quickly sat in their own chairs at the head of the hall. Surprised there was an open chair next to Edmund. Peter led her to this chair and gestured for her to sit down. She was quite surprised and blushed at the attention the other nobles were giving her by this gesture for Peter was making a rather bold statement. He then took his own seat in the middle of the chairs and started the ball.

Peter and Jenna shared the first dance, "But Peter! I don't know how to do this kind of dancing!" Jenna protested as he led her down to the dancing floor. "Oh it's easy! Just follow my lead!" He said putting one of her hands on his shoulder, the held her held firmly in his. His free hand went to Jenna's back so her arm could rest on his with his hand on her shoulder blade. Jenna spent half the dance looking at her feet before Peter lifted her chin up to meet his eyes. She couldn't help it; she started laughing as he lifted her in the air as was part of the dance. They danced a few more dances before Lucy cut in to dance with her brother. Smiling Jenna started to walk back up to her seat only to see poor Edmund surrounded by girls and he was not enjoying it. Smiling she walked right up to him. "May I have this dance King Edmund?" Jenna asked smiling at him her eyes flickering over to the girls. He jumped at the opportunity and quickly led her back to the dance floor.

"Edmund afraid of girls" Jenna giggled as they danced, he wasn't as smooth of a dancer as Peter but was still quite good. "I am not afraid of girls" He defended with a smile, "Oh really? Then what would you call that?" She asked him gesturing to the girls near his thrown with now murderous glares as they watched them dance. "Those girls are different! All they want is my crown and my power." Edmund told her, Jenna smiled up at him. "It must be hard to find the right girl then" She said as he grabbed her waist with firm hands and lifted her up in the air as they danced in circles before putting her back down on the floor. He scoffed at that idea. "Girls are a waste of time, money, and emotionally draining" Edmund said as they continued to dance. Jenna smiled at his opinion on girls. "Then do you plan on never falling in love?" She asked he smiled thoughtfully down at her pondering her question. "The day I fall in love, is the day Lucy become wiser then all of us" He said laughing at his naïve younger sister as she giggled as Peter lifted her high into the air.

"Well for all our sakes, I hope Lucy's not the 'I told you so' kind of person" Jenna laughed as the song ended. They clapped politely as Edmund bowed to her kissing her hand. Jenna curtseyed to him as he went off and hid in a different spot from his fan club. Smiling Dizzy jumped into her arms. "I saw that" The smart cat smiled at her. Jenna made a face at the cat as she went out onto the terrace. "I don't know what you're talking about Dizzy" Jenna said setting the cat onto the marble barrier as she watched the sunset. "Uhuh, tell me then, who did you like dancing with more Peter or Edmund?" Dizzy asked Jenna glared at her causing the cat to chuckle. "Hello Peter" Dizzy said looking over her shoulder at him. Jenna looked over too, Peter's handsome smile filled up her view. "Hello Peter" Jenna greeted, "Hello Jenna, hello Dizzy" Peter greeted walking to stand next to her, Dizzy on the terrace between them.

"Thought you would be enjoying the ball? You know talking to the other royals and diplomats?" Jenna asked him, "Yes but everybody needs a breather every now and then. After all Susan does love her galas a little too much in my opinion. But it's best to keep her mind occupied" Peter smiled chuckling about his younger sister. Jenna didn't know why but she knew that statement fit Susan perfectly. "I understand I'm not much for gala's either. Don't get me wrong I love the dancing but that's about it" She told him honestly. "How long have you been dancing?" Peter asked, "Since I could remember, I was always a dancer and singer. It just feels right you know? Like the only place where I'm safe." Jenna told him, her eyes downcast at that comment. The memories of her lord overtaking her.

Peter's handsome face scrunched up. He wanted to help he did, but he didn't know how. Dizzy rubbed her body against Jenna's arm. Jenna smiled down at her petting her head and scratching her chin. "My dancing became an outlet. It is the best thing. My mind can just go blank and I'm free" She told him, "It doesn't hurt that you get all that male attention either" Peter found himself saying before he could stop himself. Jenna smiled at him, "All those men want me just for my body and what I can do with it. None of those men will ever be able to touch my heart." Jenna told him looking deep into his blue eyes. Peter smiled down at her, "I think that's how Edmund feels as well. About his fan club" Peter clarified causing Jenna to chuckle. "He has no shortage of admirers" Jenna agreed. "But a famine of the right one for him." Peter said it was Jenna to give him a quizzical look.

"I am worried for my younger brother. He's all duty and honor" Peter said, "Those are good things" Jenna told him. "But I fear that there is no girl in any world that can touch his heart" Peter told her. Jenna smiled at him for trusting her enough to tell her this. "The right girl will come for him Peter. After all they're might already be one and he just doesn't know it yet." Jenna told him, Peter nodded before changing the subject. "How did you like the guitar?" Peter asked, "Oh so that was you who left that for me?" Jenna asked making Peter smile and nod. "I love it, it is quite beautiful but you shouldn't have!" She told him, he smiled at her. "How can I not? I love hearing you play and sing" He told her, she blushed but nodded.

"So here you two are! Susan's having a fit because you're not in there!" Lucy said running forwards taking their hands. "Oh but Lucy I don't want to go" Jenna complained, "Oh tish tosh!" Lucy said dragging her in, Jenna dug her feet in and made a whining noise till they were once again in public then she straightened causing Lucy and Peter to laugh. "How long do these things run?" Jenna asked Lucy as they talked to other girls while Peter joked with the other Kings, Princes and diplomats. "Oh for another hour or two. They run quite late" Lucy said, Jenna sighed. She had danced with Peter and Edmund at least three more times before other Princes and knights came up asking for a dance. Jenna looked at Lucy pleadingly. Lucy smiled, "I'm sorry, but we're quite exhausted from dancing. Maybe next time" Lucy said honorably. They would always make a sad face but nodded and left.


	6. Nightmares

**Nightmares**

Jenna was getting used to Peter or Edmund's touch and she would tolerate it, but she would not tolerate another man touching her. She sipped at the fine wine Lucy had given her. Finally the dance was over. Once in her room, Jenna quickly let her hair down. Stretching she kicked off her shoes and changed into one of her nightgowns. Smiling she sat on the terrace while Dizzy slept on the white coach as she played her guitar. It was a soft sweet tune it was meant to play on the piano but still sounded quite delicious on a guitar. By the end of it she was in tears. She didn't know that Edmund was watching her from his own terrace. "Why don't you talk to her my lord?" Jayla said from next to her. "No she's Peter's Jayla" Edmund said looking away from Jenna and back to the ocean.

"Last time I checked your majesty, she's no one's. She's not courted by anyone" Jayla told him. Edmund made a face at her, "It won't be long before she is" Edmund told her, "And your fine with that?" Jayla asked Edmund raised an eyebrow at her. Jayla sighed; her young master had so much to learn about the female mind. As well as his own. "Are you fine with watching the one woman that's captured your interest? That has made you smile and care free again?" Jayla asked, "We all know that the white witch had frozen that part of your heart King Edmund. She's warmed it up again, are you going to pass that up?" She asked walking back inside. Edmund's face had hardened at her mentioning the white witch. "My King, a person only belongs to another out of their own choice" Jayla said curling up on a coach and falling asleep.

He looked back over to Jenna's balcony only to see she was no longer there. Sighing he stayed on the terrace. It was a little while later, before his head jolted up hearing blood curdling screams. Jenna shot out of bed, screaming her head off. Tears streamed down her face. Her hands in her hair, her body curling up as she screamed. It echoed off her walls and vibrated deep in her head. Dizzy woke up with a start and ran over to her lady. "Jenna what's wrong? Lady Jenna!" Dizzy said but she didn't stop screaming. It was too real; she could feel his touch on her. His breath, everything. Her door burst open but she ignored it. Lucy and Susan tried to run into the room but Peter and Edmund stopped them checking for any intruders first. Their swords drawn, finding none the girls pushed past and jumped onto her bed. "What happened?" Susan asked wrapping her arms around her, Lucy did the same. She could say anything they had stopped the screaming but that was it. She still continued to cry and shake. "Jenna what happened?" Peter asked resting his hand on her shoulder. Jenna jumped out of the touch, falling off the bed she flew to the other side of the room pinning herself into a corner. Susan smacked Peter's arm before running over to Jenna. "We'll take care of this boy" Lucy said pushing Peter and Edmund outside the room and closing the door.

"It's all right Jenna, it was just a nightmare" Susan whispered trying to comfort her. Lucy did the same thing but on her other side. "It felt so real, he felt so real" She shuttered crying even harder. "I know it's all right. He can't get to you here" Lucy told her, "he'll never leave me alone. He'll never give up" Jenna cried into Susan's shoulder. Lucy rubbed Jenna's back, soothingly playing with her hair. After another hour of rocking Jenna had fallen asleep against Susan. The two girls managed to get Jenna back into bed and covered up. "I'll watch over her my ladies" Dizzy said curling up next to Jenna. The two Queens nodded their head, "Come get us if anything changes" Susan said before the two girls stepped outside the room. Quietly closing the doors they saw Peter and Edmund on the floor their bare backs resting against the wall.

"You two should have gone to bed!" Susan hissed pushing them to bed. "What was her nightmare about?" Peter questioned, "Do you really have to ask?" Susan said giving him a pointed look. Peter sighed, even in her dreams that bastard was haunting her. Edmund on the other hand looked completely livid. He hated injustices more than any of his other siblings. If it wasn't for Jayla stopping him, he was sure he would have killed that lord that night. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep, neither could Peter. "What do you say to a duel?" Edmund asked Peter, Peter nodded. "Not at this time of the night!" Susan whispered fiercely, "Look Su, neither one of us can sleep now. We'll see you at breakfast" Peter said as the two boys changed and stocked off. Lucy and Susan glared at their brother's back but had a soft smile on their faces. Once again they knew Peter had it bad, but they simply guessed Edmund's fury was from the injustice of that man still breathing then any feels he had for Jenna.

Jenna slept in slightly; realizing what time it was she quickly got changed and ran down to breakfast. Peter and Edmund stood up as she walked out but she could see deep circles under her eyes. She was instantly embarrassed remember her nightmare from the night before. The state they saw her in. "Good morning" they all said, Jenna smiled back and sat down with them. "Good morning, why are you two so tired?" Jenna asked, "They decided to have a late night practice session" Susan glowered at her brothers. They glared right back. Jenna blushed, she hated them losing sleep on her account.

"It's all right, don't worry about it. Want to go for a ride?" Lucy asked Jenna nodded grabbing her bag and riding cloak. "Now you two go to bed!" Susan said shoving Edmund and Peter to bed then took over Peter's duties for the day. Smiling Jenna and Lucy raced through the fields on their horses. Smiling the girls enjoyed lunch while the boys were still sleeping. "Hey Jenna want to practice archery with me?" Susan asked, "I'll try it, but I don't think it'll work out to well" Jenna said, "Oh you'll do fine with the world's best archer as your teacher!" Susan said as the girls ran down to the practice field. Smiling Susan taught Jenna the fundamentals about archery. It wasn't working at all. She kept hitting the ground. Susan tried to help her but it wasn't working. Stomping her foot in frustration for the third time she smacked her bow against her quiver.

"Now I don't remember that being in my archery lesson" Peter said a couple feet from her. Jenna jumped and looked over her shoulder. "Thanks a lot Peter didn't know that!" Jenna said sarcasm dripping in her words causing him to chuckle. "They want you up in the castle Susan. Edmund wanted to talk to you" Peter said, "What about?" She asked, collecting her arrows. Peter shrugged. Curious Susan took off up the hill to find Edmund. Lucy sat on the grass watch. "Now try it again" Peter said gesturing to the target. Jenna glared at him, "No! I stink!" Jenna said complaining making him chuckle. "Just show me what you're doing and let me help" She groaned and picked up another arrow. Stringing it, she took aim and fired it. Peter chuckled that it went in a funny direction and landed in the ground. Peter could hear Lucy chuckling from her spot on the grass. "Watch it Lu or I'm going to shoot one at you!" Jenna fired at the young queen. Before Lucy could stop herself she fired back, "So? It's not like it'll hit me!" Then she quickly covered her mouth blushing. "Ha ha" Jenna fired back. Peter laughed at their exchange.

"Try again, this time anchors it to your mouth." Jenna raised a confused eyebrow at him. "Just take your stance" Peter told her, she did, stringing another arrow. She took aim and held it. She could feel Peter standing behind her, his breath on the back of her neck. His left hand rested on her hip while his right lowered her elbow. "Touch your mouth with your right hand" He whispered into her ear. She shivered; a tight coil was forming low in her gut as butterflies flew around in her stomach. She did, anchoring it against her mouth, "take aim" He said checking her aim, his left hand rested on her elbow lifting it a little bit higher. "Now fire" He whispered into her ear. She did so; it landed directly in the bull's eye. Jenna smiled jumping up and down, "I hit it!" She smiled turning around and wrapping Peter up into a tight hug. Peter smiled hugging her back. "See, I told you I could help you" Peter smiled at her.

Jenna pulled back slightly her hands falling to his biceps as she looked up at his face. Big mistake. His blue eyes paralyzed her, freezing the breath in her lungs. His eyes dashed from her eyes to her lips. Before slowly leaning down kissing her softly, his hand resting on her cheek, his thumb rubbing the soft skin there. It was a soft sweet kiss, Jenna's eyes fell shut as she melted in his arms. It was a good thing he was holding her up, or she would have fell.

The two broke the kiss softly; Jenna blushed as she looked up at Peter through her eye lashes. He was smiling down at him. "Now shall we practice some more?" Peter asked Jenna nodded turning around. And that's how practice continued, With Peter standing behind her to help guide her into the right posture. She never failed to miss the bull's eye for the rest of the afternoon. At dinner Edmund did not look happy, Jenna asked him what was wrong but he just snapped at her. Confused she watched Edmund storm off. "What's wrong with him?" Jenna asked Susan, Susan just sighed. "He's just tired" She told her before glancing over at Peter then went back to eating. After dinner Jenna sat on her terrace with her guitar, Dizzy curled up next to her sleeping. She paused at hearing someone else playing. Looking around she saw Edmund sitting on his own terrace playing. Jayla curled up at his feet. Hearing him play she snuck down off of her spot on her terrace and watched him through the pillars on the terrace.

"We belong together like the open seas and shores. Wedded by the planet force we've all been spoken for. The hammer may strike be dead on the ground. A net to my hand a cross on his crown. We're done if who we're undone finished if who we are incomplete. As one we are everything we are everything we need. We belong together like the open seas and shores. Wedded by the planet force we've all been spoken for. What good is a life with no one to share the light of the moon the honor of a swear? We could try to live the way of which you speak. Taste the milk of your mother Earth's love. Spread the word of consciousness you see we are everything we need. We belong together like the open seas and shores. Wedded by the planet force we've all been spoken for. All this indecision all this independent strength. Still, we've got our hearts on safe we've got our heart on safe. Someday when you're lonely sometime after all this bliss. Somewhere lost in emptiness I hope you find this gift. I hope you find this gift, I hope you find this gift." (We belong together by Gavin Degraw)

Edmund sang, Jenna blushed she didn't know why but his words warmed her heart but also made it ache at the same time. He was rather good on a guitar; she wondered why he never played before. Still wondering she sat there listening to him sing and play some more. After a while she heard it stop, rolling over she looked back over at his terrace but he was gone. He must have gone to bed she decided. Sighing she decided to do go to bed herself. Again she woke everyone up with her screams. Again she flinched away from Peter's touch. She nestled into Susan's shoulder and fell asleep an hour later again.


	7. Decisions

**Decisions**

"We have got to come up with a way to stop this" Susan said to Peter and Edmund a week later. Lucy and Jenna were currently riding on the beach. "How Susan? We can't erase what that bastard did to her!" Peter growled stabbing his quill through the paper he was currently writing on. "Oh thanks Peter I didn't know that!" Susan growled, usually Susan was this sarcastic she left it to Edmund but she had grown impatient with her lack of sleep. They found Jenna would only sleep on Susan's shoulder when she had woken up from one of her nightmares. "Okay calm down Susan, maybe if we get her to talk about it and work through it she'll be able to sleep at night" Edmund suggested, "And who do you want to try that out?" Peter said Susan gave Peter a look. "Who do you think Peter?" Susan said flicking a new piece of paper at him.

Jenna rode into the stables. "Can I talk to you?" Peter asked from the doorway. "Uh yeah" Jenna said dismounting and walking over to him. They walked into his study, "What is it?" She asked as Peter gestured for to sit down on the coach. She did, and took the tea he offered. "Look we all know about your nightmares and we want you to help get over them." Peter said, Jenna immediately bristled, her mask coming on. "So we thought maybe if you talk about it, you'll get over it" Peter said. Jenna slammed her cup onto the table. "You don't just get over it Peter! You can't ever get over it! You'll never understand!" Jenna shouted at him running out of the room, she ran past everyone and locked herself into her room. Slamming the door hard as she did. "What happened?" Susan demanded as he and Edmund walked inside Peter's study. "She blew up at me as soon as I brought it up" He said running a hand through his perfect blonde hair. "Well what did you say?" Edmund asked, "I said maybe if she talked it out she'll get over it" Peter said, Susan made a face. "Peter you idiot! You never tell a girl that! To get over it? Are you stupid?" Susan ranted at him.

"Look let me try all right?" Edmund said Peter looked up at him. "Oh and you think you can do it?" Peter scoffed, "Yeah I do. Just don't get pissed off at me when I do" Edmund said leaving the room. It was dinner before she heard a knock on the door. "Go away Peter!" Jenna snarled at the door, "It's me Edmund. I brought you dinner" He said he heard the lock and the door open. "Quick get in before Peter comes in" She said ushering Edmund inside. She locked the door again as soon as he was. Edmund set the food down onto a table. "Still that pissed off at him?" Edmund asked Jenna nodded her head furiously as she picked at the dinner plate. "Why do you eat so little?" He asked Jenna blushed. "I don't know what you're talking about" She stammered, he crossed his arms giving her a look. "Fine, the skinnier the gypsy the more desirable she is the more money she makes" She said shrugging her shoulders. Edmund chuckled slightly, "You're not a gypsy anymore remember?" Edmund told her, "Old habits die hard" She said only picking at the food. He grabbed Jenna's shoulders and sat her down. "You're not getting up till you eat all of that" He told her.

She crossed her arms glaring at him, "I'm going to stay here all night till you eat that food. I suggest you do while it's still warm" Edmund told her sitting on the coach. She glared at him and ate all the food. At the end of it she felt entirely too full. She groaned as she collapsed on the coach next to him. "See now that wasn't too bad now was it?" He asked her, she groaned, "I feel fat now!" She complained poking her stomach. He laughed, "You are anything but fat. Even a little too skinny I'd say" Edmund told her. Jenna gave him a look, "You didn't think I was too skinny the first time you saw me" She told him referring to when she was dancing and putting the scarf on him. He smiled at her, "That's different" He told her, she chuckled. "Whatever you say Edmund" She laughed, before she suddenly gasped. Edmund had gotten up grabbed her by the elbow. Throwing her onto the bed he pinned her there with his own body. "Edmund what are you…?" She started but his lips effectively silenced her. Her eyes widened at his actions before she started freaking out. Edmund grabbed her hands pinning them with one of his above her head. She wiggled underneath him trying to throw him off but he was far too strong.

Freaking out tears started, He broke the kiss covering her mouth with his hand as he kissed her neck roughly. She flipped out; memories flooded her all at once of all the times her lord had taken advantage of her. "Tell me Jenna, did he do this to you?" Edmund growled biting at her ear. She whimpered under his hand, he went back to kissing at her neck, he let go of her hands and grabbed at her waist. She pushed at his shoulders trying to get him off. It didn't help. "How many times did he do this to you Jenna?" Edmund whispered in her ear, "how many?" He asked licking at her ear. She brought her knee up hitting him square in the balls. Pushing him off her ran for the door. She had her hands on the door knob when Edmund's hand slammed on the door keeping it closed. Jenna froze and slumped to the floor crying hysterically. Edmund sighed bending down he held her, his back resting against the door. She was in his lap cradled against him as he rocked her.

"What did he do to you Jenna?" Edmund asked close to tears himself at seeing her like this. "It started when his wife died. He'd wait until all the other girls were sleeping, around one or two in the morning" She told him, the time that she'd wake up screaming from her nightmares. "It was horrible; he'd say I deserve it. That I wasn't skinny enough for him. He'd force me down, at first I'd fight back. God with everything I had I'd fight back" She cried into his neck, her arms wrapped around him as she tried to talk through her sobs. "It was no use; he'd just say he'd like me fighting back. It made him want me even more. No matter what I did he wouldn't stop it." "So you stopped fighting back?" He asked she nodded crying even harder. "It's all right love; it's not your fault. You weren't strong enough to stop him." He told her softly. "How often did this happen?" Edmund asked, "Almost every night for two years." She told him, he sighed. Bile rose in his throat. He wanted nothing better than to track that man down and kill him.

That night something changed. She woke up again from her nightmares but this time when all four siblings ran into the room. Instead of her diving into Susan's arms like she did for the past two weeks she dived straight into Edmund's. Everyone was shocked by this. Even Edmund himself. But she did, straight into Edmund's bare chest. She wrapped her arms around his chest and cried hysterically into it. Peter red he was so furious then proceeds to storm out of the room. Lucy chased after him, while Susan remained with Edmund and Jenna. Together they got her lay back into bed. "Go ahead to bed Susan, I got it from here" Edmund told her, Susan gave him a look but nodded. She only agreed since Jenna was already half asleep. "Will you play the guitar for me Edmund?" Jenna asked him. He raised his eyebrow at her. He never told her he plays the guitar. "How do you know I play the guitar?" He asked, "I saw you play on your terrace the other night" she said. "You're quite good" She complimented. Edmund flushed with embarrassment but nodded.

He picked up Jenna's guitar and played it for her to help her sleep. "She's like the wind through my trees. She rides the night next to me. She leads me to the moonlight only to burn me with the sun. She's taken my heart but she doesn't know what she's done. Feel her breath on my face. Her body close to me. Can't look in her eyes she's out of my league. Just a fool to believe I have anything she needs. She's like the wind. I look in the mirror and all I see is a young old man with only a dream. Am I just fooling myself that she'll stop the pain lying without her? I'd go insane. Feel her breath on my face, her body close to me. Can't look in her eyes she's out of my league. Just a fool to believe I have anything she needs she's like the wind. Feel your breath on my face, your body close to me. Can't look in your eyes you're out of my league just a fool to believe, she's like the wind. Just a fool to believe, she's like the wind, just a fool to believe, she's like the wind, just a fool to believe she's like the wind. Just a fool to believe she's like the wind. Just a fool…she's like the wind, she's like the wind. Just a fool…she's like the wind. Just a fool…" (She's like the wind by Patrick Swayze)

He sang strumming Jenna's guitar. "That's impossible Edmund" Jenna said through a loud yawn causing him to smile. "What's impossible?" He asked her, she had an arm wrapped around a pillow that her head was resting on. "No one's out of your league. You're a king genius" She told him falling asleep. Edmund smiled at her words, technically speaking she was right. But not when the High King was involved, that was one league he'd never get into. He sighed setting the guitar down as she slept, "She might not pick up on it King Edmund. But I do" Dizzy told him. He looked up at her getting off the bed. "I don't know what you're talking about Dizzy" Edmund said the golden cat rolled her eyes. "She's going to need you Edmund. Sooner than you think." Dizzy told him Edmund blushed at the wise cat. She was too smart for her own good. Leaving the room he closed the door behind him. "We have to talk Edmund" Peter glared at him; he was standing across the hall waiting for him. Edmund sighed and followed him into his study.

"What happened earlier today when you talked to her about it?" Peter asked, "I got her to open up" Edmund explained sitting down while Peter leaned against his desk. Edmund sighed, he remembers the last Peter was like this was when their Dad went off to the war and Peter was trying to fill his dad's shoes. He hated Peter then and the feelings were staring to return. "How?" Peter snapped, "You'd rather not know" Edmund said truthfully shrugging his shoulders. "How Edmund?" Peter snarled, Edmund sighed. "What's really pissing you off Pete? Pissed off that for the past two weeks when she wakes up from her nightmares you touch her and she nearly has a heart attack but tonight she came up to me?" Edmund snarled back at his brother.

Squaring his shoulders to his older brother. Peter got straight into his face. "When I return from taking care of the giants up North I will deal with you!" Peter snarled leaving the room. He stormed out slamming the door as he did. Edmund sighed as the door opened again, it was Lucy. "Want to talk?" She asked, Edmund sighing collapsing back into his chair. His face in his hands. "I don't know what to do Lucy" Edmund said truthfully. "Well just talk out your feelings and we'll figure it out from there" She suggested sitting down next to him. He sighed, "I don't know what to do about Jenna and Peter. I mean he has feelings for her and she has feelings for him." Edmund said "Have you talked to her about those feelings? She might not have" Lucy said, Edmund gave her a look. "Quite being so nice Lucy. She doesn't have to say her feelings it's all over her face every time she sees him." Edmund groaned.

"Okay well what's got you so confused?" Lucy said, he didn't say anything. Lucy smiled at her older brother. "You care for her too don't you?" Lucy asked Edmund looked at her. "Is it that obvious?" Edmund asked she nodded. "Great no wonder why Peter's so mad" Edmund groaned. "He's only mad because she opened up to you and not him." Lucy said standing up and brushing out her skirts. "He'll realize that soon enough" She said going for the door. "But Lucy" Edmund said, "What?" She asked, "What should I do? I don't know what to do with a girl. Let alone a girl my brother is interested in." Edmund said, "Well I'd start by finding out if she has feelings for you" Lucy said. "How?" He asked, "Take her for the morning ride instead of me. I'll hang back with Susan." Lucy suggested, "But wouldn't that be back stabbing Peter?" Edmund asked, "She's not his girl Edmund. It's not like he's courting her. Besides its best for her is she has options." Lucy said Edmund nodded his head as he was deep in through.

"Oh and Edmund," Lucy said he looked back up at her. "Yes?" He asked she smiled at him. "Personally, just between us?" She asked he nodded. "I'm rooting for you" Lucy smiled at him before leaving. Sighing Edmund would be in serious trouble when Peter got back from dealing with the giants. Sighing he went to bed trying to plan on what to do to impress Jenna tomorrow. Jenna woke up the next morning to a bracelet and a note on her pillow confused she opened it and read it.


	8. Love Don't Cost a Thing

**Love Don't Cost a Thing**

Dear Jenna,

I have left to deal with giants in the North, but don't worry if all goes well I'll be back in two months. Here's a bracelet, I hope that you'll wear it while I'm gone.

Sleep well

Peter

Jenna frowned at the note. The bracelet was quite beautiful but she didn't feel right wearing it. She placed it on her desk and got dressed for breakfast. Dizzy followed her down the stairs and to breakfast. Jenna sat down and played with some food. "Why didn't he tell me yesterday he was leaving?" Jenna demanded mauling her pancakes. She hated him being gone, but hated it even worse that he didn't give her a proper goodbye. "He just didn't want to upset you Jenna" Susan told her, she sighed. "Yeah then he should have taken into account how furious I would by him not saying goodbye! And trying to make it up by giving me a bracelet I don't think so!" She said standing up. "Lucy I'm going to saddle my horse. I'll meet you in the stables." Jenna said storming away from the table.

"I suggest you hurry Edmund" Lucy said, he nodded standing up. "What are you doing?" Susan asked, "Oh I'm escorting Jenna on her horse ride." Edmund explained Susan gave him a look. "What Lucy's not going so I'm going to keep her out of trouble" He said following Jenna out. He met her in the stables. "Where's Lucy?" Jenna asked mounting her horse. "Not coming, she's helping Susan" he said saddling and mounting his own horse. Jenna nodded and took off out the stables, he followed after her. The two rode into the fields before slowing to a walk. It was currently spring, the flowers blooming perfectly. "You know Peter didn't try to piss you off" Edmund told her. What was he doing? Why was he helping Peter out? He mentally smacked himself. "I know, but I won't tolerate a guy that gives me things and thinks it makes up for his lack of presence. I want a man to be there not a bracelet." She told him, Edmund smiled at that. Peter was doing his own work by pushing Jenna away unknowingly. She dismounted and sat in the grass. She didn't feel like riding. Edmund smiled and did so also letting the two horses graze as they sat and talked.

"It's just frustrating, because I don't know where we stand. If another guy came up to me and we hit it off I wouldn't know what to feel because I don't know what he feels for me!" Jenna said falling back into the grass. Edmund smiled rolling onto his side looking at her. "You know, you can only go with what you feel. Forget about everything else" Edmund told her. "That's easy for you to say, if I do fall for another guy then I'd have your angry brother to deal with. Remember he is the high King and all. He can banish me from this country easily!" Jenna told him, he laughed at her throwing a wild flower at her. "He wouldn't do that," Jenna gave him a look. "He wouldn't dare. Susan and Lucy would kill him!" Edmund laughed, "And what about you? Would you let him ban me?" Jenna asked him smiling at him. He smiled blushing slightly. "Of course, then I might get one good night of sleep" He said laughing. She glared at him smacking at his shoulder. "Hey!" He complained as she tried to smack him again. He caught her hand, she tried to smack him with her other one but caught that too.

She pulled on her two hands. "Edmund let go!" She complained, "Make me!" He said restraining her arms. She glared at him trying to pull on her hands again. "Ed! Let me go!" She whined like a child causing him to laugh hysterically at her. "Can't you defend yourself at all?" He asked laughing, "No! I'm a dancer not a fighter!" She said making him laugh. "Come on, you're learning how to defend yourself no matter what!" He said she looked uneasy as he brought their horses over to them. "But…" She started but he stopped her by lifting her onto her horse. "No buts! You're going to learn how to fight!" Edmund told her mounting his own horse. "Now come on" He said leading the way to the training fields. "But Edmund I'm going to hurt myself, or worse hurt you!" She said making him laugh. "No you won't. We're not going to start out with swords" He told her chuckling as they rode into the stables. He led her into the armory. "Now those clothes won't do, they're too restrictive" He said digging through some clothes. "Here these should fit you" He said tossing her some pants and one of his blue shirts and some boots. She took them and he pointed her towards a changing room. She nodded going to the changing room. Dressing she walked out holding her pants up. "Edmund my pants are going to fall" She complained he turned around and chuckled at her. "All right here use this" He said handing her a belt.

After the twentyish time of catching her pants before they fell and a few choice swear words Edmund stopped his laughing to help her. "Here you tie it like this" He said showing her how to do it. She nodded, he undid it again. "Now you do it" He said, "Oh Edmund already trying to get into my pants, you naughty King you!" She teased causing his face to blush slightly. "Oh trust me Jenna. If I wanted to get in your pants I would" He said, "Oh cocky there are you?" She asked he winked at her as she tied her belt properly. "There you go, now come on" He said leading her outside with two short staffs in his hands. Once on the field he tossed her one, she caught it. "There now we use these for practice or when I'm teaching Susan or Lucy" Edmund said, "Why you? Doesn't Peter help?" Jenna asked, "I'm a better swordsman then Peter. The first sword of Narnia" He said proudly. Jenna smiled at him, "Well that's quite an ego you have" She told him laughing as he glared at her.

She regretted saying that by the end of practice. Edmund had tripped her and flattened her down on her back for the umpteenth time that day. She groaned there was another bruise. "I thought you were going to take it easy on me" Jenna complained as Edmund offered his hand. Jenna groaned taking it; he pulled her onto her feet. She tripped forwards as her ankle get out. "Ow" She gasped falling into Edmund's chest; he caught her easily steadying her. "You all right?" He asked, "No I think I twisted my ankle on the last one" She said looking up at him. HUGE Mistake she froze he was so much different than Peter. They were night and day when compared to each other. His dark eyes were so inviting, his dark hair was just begging for her hands to run through it. Uh oh this wasn't good at all. She saw his eyes flicker between her eyes and lips. He bit the bottom of his lip then lifted her up into his arms. Walked back to the armory dropped the staffs off and carried her to the infirmary. "Edmund you don't have to carry me" she said looking up at him through her eyelashes. "Oh don't be silly. Can't have you damaging your ankle any more than necessary" He said walking through the hallways.

Jenna blushed but stayed silent keeping her arms around his neck as they stepped into the infirmary. "What happened?" The centaur asked as Edmund set Jenna on a cot. "She hurt her ankle" Edmund told her, she nodded her head. She quickly took Jenna's ankle into her hands. It was swelling, "It's not broken, just swollen. You just stretched a tendon dear" She told her, Jenna nodded as the centaur wrapped it up. "Try to ice it a couple times a day; it'll keep it from swelling. Also try to stay off your feet as much as possible." She told her finishing wrapping it. Jenna nodded and stood up, she wobbled a little but she could do it. She started limping away with Edmund chasing after her. "What do you think you're doing?" He demanded, "Going to my room?" She said still limping along. Edmund rolled her eyes, "Were you that uncomfortable by me carrying you?" He asked she looked up at him. "No I was not" but her blush caught her in her lie. "Then let me carry you to your room then" He said, she blushed crossing her arms. He smiled at her, "You'd be doing damage to my perfect gentleman reputation if you don't" He said holding his arms out. "Well if it's for your reputation" She said with a small smile. Honestly she loved being in Edmund's arms. She just didn't know how to deal with it.

Edmund smiled down at her picking her up and carrying her down the hall. "What's going on?" Lucy asked walking down the hall towards them. "Oh Jenna twisted her ankle" Edmund said, "What were you doing? Running away from Edmund? Girl I don't blame you." She said giggling. Edmund glared and tried to hit Lucy with Jenna's good foot. "Hey! You're going to twist my other foot!" Jenna complained laughing Lucy followed Edmund and Jenna into Jenna's room. Edmund put a knee on the bed and tossed Jenna into the middle of it. Laughing she bounced on the bed before pulling herself up into a sitting position. "So how was your day Lucy?" Jenna asked, "Don't even try it. How did you twist your ankle?" Lucy asked, Jenna sighed. "Edmund was picking on me" She accused crossing her arms and pouting her lips. "Ed!" Lucy scolded, smacking at him. "I was not and you know it!" He said rubbing the spot that Lucy had hit him.

"Edmund was teaching me how to defend myself, so were practicing sword fighting and kicked my ass!" Jenna said leaning back into a pillow. "Well I can't help it! You'd think for being a dancer you'd be better coordinated." Edmund said folding his arms across his chest. She glared at him, "Don't even start with that!" Jenna glowered at him, "He just wants to see you dance again!" Lucy said making her brother glare at her. "What you do!" She said defending herself. "Well I can't now thanks to my ankle" Jenna said, "Will you teach me to dance like you do?" Lucy asked Jenna. "She will not!" Edmund said, "And why not?" Jenna and Lucy demanded. "Because gypsy's dance way too provocatively for my little sister to learn how to dance like that." Edmund said not realizing his blunder. "But you didn't mind when I danced like that" Jenna said, "Because I don't want guys looking at my sister like that" Edmund said logically. Jenna glared furiously at him. "Get out Edmund!" Jenna growled at him, confused Edmund opened his mouth to question her sudden mood change before beating him with a pillow.


	9. Teaching and Realization

**Teaching and Realization**

It was two days before Jenna could put weight on her ankle. With a couple of fauns help she taught Lucy how to dance like she did. First she taught her the scarf dance. "Now Lucy when you dance like this, you have to move your hips like this" Jenna told her showing her to do it. Gently rolling her hips and stomach then shaking them around in circles and from side to side. With some practice Lucy finally got it. After a couple days Lucy got the scarf dance. It was a couple days more before Edmund had apologized to Jenna for practically calling her a prostitute. Edmund still didn't agree with teaching Lucy, but he liked to sit in and watch on their practices. That night Jenna caught Edmund playing his guitar on the terrace again. She ran to Lucy's room and dragged her back into her room to listen. Because she thought the songs were describing her but she didn't want to sound conceited.

"Beauty queen of only eighteen she had some trouble with herself. He was always there to help her she always belonged to someone else. I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door. I've had you so many times but somehow I want you more. I don't mind spending everyday out on your corner in the pouring rain. Look for the girl with the broken smile ask her if she wants to stay awhile. And she will be love, and she will be loved. Tap on my window; knock on my door I want to make you feel beautiful. I know I tend to get so insecure it doesn't matter anymore. It's not rainbows and butterflies. It's compromise that moves us along. My heart is full and my doors always open you can come anytime you want. I don't mind spending everyday out on your corner in the pouring rain. Oh look for the girl with the broken smile ask her if she wants to stay awhile. And she will be loved, and she will be loved, and she will be loved, and she will be loved. I know where you can hide alone in your car. Know all of the things that make you who you are. I know that goodbye means nothing at all. Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls. Tap on my window; knock on my door I want to make you feel beautiful.

I don't mind spending everyday out on your corner in the pouring rain. Look for the girl with the broken smile ask her if she wants to stay awhile and she will be loved, and she will be loved, and she will be loved, and she will be loved and she will be loved. Please don't try so hard to say goodbye, please don't say goodbye I don't mind spending everyday out on your corner in the pouring rain. Please don't try too hard to say goodbye." (She will be loved by Maroon 5) Edmund sang, "Well is he talking about me?" Jenna asked as Edmund went back into his room. Lucy smiled up at her, "He's in love with you Jenna" Lucy told her. "I don't know what to do! What am I supposed to do about Peter?" Jenna asked, "Well how do you feel about Edmund?" Lucy asked Jenna thought about it. Her honesty didn't know. She cared very much for both brothers. "I don't know" Jenna said honestly. Lucy gave Jenna a small smile and a hug. "Well don't worry about it now Jenna. You don't have to decide right now. It's not like Peter's coming home right away." Lucy said.

But Lucy didn't know how honest those words were. The next morning they got a letter from Peter saying he was going to be home at the end of the week. Edmund and Jenna both looked at each other before sighing. Susan went into full on gala mode getting Cair Paravel ready for the gala. Sending out the invitations and such. "Come on Jenna we need to get fitted for dresses" Lucy said riding down the beach where Jenna currently sat. She was quite worried about Peter coming home. Every day that she had woken up since he was gone was a piece of jewelry. Susan had to get her a jewelry box to put them. True Jenna did like the jewelry but she did not appreciate Peter trying to fill the void of being gone by jewelry.

Jenna didn't feel like be around any one right now. She had too much on her mind to think about to try to focus on doing something else. She sighed and walked into the library only to pause at seeing Edmund already sitting in the library. She backed up slowly trying to sneak back out but the door creaked as she opened it. "Oh sorry" She said when Edmund looked up. "Didn't mean to disturb you" She said turning to leave. "Oh no it's fine. The library is big enough for the both of us" He smiled. Jenna nodded and started looking for something to read. "What are you reading?" Jenna asked curious, "Poetry" He said, Jenna raised an eyebrow.

"You're reading poetry?" She asked again to clarify. "Yes, why is that so hard to believe?" He asked, "Just don't seem the poetry types" Jenna said smiling. The first sword of Narnia liked to read his poetry. Smiling she grabbed a random book and sat down to read it. "What are you reading?" Edmund asked her, "No idea" She said collapsing on a coach and opening it up. "You know that's in a different language" He said, Jenna glared at him. "No I didn't know that thanks" She said getting up to the put back. He chuckled at her as she did so. He went back to reading his book. Not seeing Jenna sit down he looked over only for his lips to brush against Jenna's. The two froze before quickly breaking apart. "Uh sorry I was just reading over your shoulders" She said completely red. Edmund had a full on brush too. "Uh no it's fine. Um if you sit down I'll read it to you" Edmund told her, she nodded sitting back down her coach. Stretching out she tried to calm down and wait for him to read. After taking a deep breath and clearing his throat he started to read the poetry.

Jenna smiled as he spoke the words; they rolled off his tongue beautifully. She smiled nestling down against a pillow and just listened. His voice was deep and she could hear it vibrate deep in his throat. Just he speaking made her shiver. She thought about that kiss. If you could call it that. When she kissed Peter it felt wonderful it did, but when she kissed Edmund it was…..right. Perfect, she didn't know what to do about Peter coming home. She let her mind wander till she fell asleep there in the library. After a while Edmund looked up from his reading and saw Jenna sleeping peacefully. He smiled at her, getting up he closed the book. He walked over to her and squatted down so he was eye level with her. He leaned forwards, he couldn't stop himself. His lips brushed her gently. He gently pulled back from the kiss. "Hmmm Edmund" She whispered a smile coming on her face. His heart soared at hearing her say his name like that. The door opened. He looked over Susan stood there.

Oh shit.

"Edmund what are you doing?" She asked, he blushed and stood up. "Nothing" He said rubbing the back of neck like he did when he got nervous. Susan gave him that look, of where I know what you're doing and you're in huge trouble. "Follow me Ed" She said in a dangerous tone. Edmund groaned as he followed his sister. They stepped into the hallway. Edmund closed the door carefully so he wouldn't wake up Jenna. "What were you doing? How can you kiss her like that! One she's sleeping, two Peter's in love with her!" Susan scolded, "Did you stop to think that maybe I love her to?" Edmund asked her. Susan was taken aback by this. "Are you serious Ed?" Susan asked, "I think so" He told her blushing. "So you're risking the fate of yours and Peter's relationship on an 'I think'?" Susan demanded quite surprised of her brother.

"Su you're blowing this out of proportions!" Edmund said, "Am I? How would you feel if Peter did this behind your back?" She asked, "I'm not doing anything behind his back Susan! I can't help how I feel about her. And Peter's not courting her. She hasn't made a commitment to anyone." Edmund told her. "Look Edmund, you can't betray Peter like this" Susan said then froze realizing what word she used. Edmund froze too at hearing it. His hard mask came back, "I'm not betraying any one Susan. And why don't you consider someone else's happiness besides Peters!" Edmund growled at her storming off. Susan caught his arm. "At least make it an even playing field" Susan told him. He scoffed at her brushing her hand off and stormed down the hall.


	10. Peter's Girl

**Peters Girl**

The news of Peter coming home had affected Edmund too. He was distracted in their practice sessions. Jenna still didn't win but the fights lasted longer than they would have if he was focused. "Edmund what's going on?" Jenna asked, Peter was supposed to coming home that day. "What makes you think something's wrong?" He asked as Jenna lifted herself up off the dirt. "Edmund I'm not an idiot. What's on your mind?" Jenna asked him. He shrugged his shoulders. "Come on Edmund, talk to me" Jenna said reaching up to touch his cheek. He stiffened pulling away from her touch. Jenna's brows furrowed. Every other time she had done this he didn't move. During the two months that Peter was gone, Edmund and she had grown quite close. They both were worried about Peter coming back but Edmund hadn't made it clear about his feelings or where they stood.

"Peter comes back today. We can't be acting like this" Edmund said, "Acting like what?" She asked him. "Like this! With you touching my cheek, goofing off together. Flirting. You're Peter's girl. We can't be doing this." He said, Jenna sighed. "Edmund I'm not Peter's girl. I'm nobody's girl so quite acting likes this" Jenna told him. Edmund looked down at her. She saw pain in his eyes. "I'm not going to betray my brother. I'm sorry Jenna. But I can't do this I've over stepped the boundaries and I'm sorry if I hurt you by leading you on like this." He pulled out her navy blue scarf that she had put around his neck that first night. Putting it in her hands he turned around and walked away. Jenna was crushed. If he felt like that then why did he do all those things? Why did she fall for him waiting for him to catch her only to slam into rock bottom?

She couldn't take it watching him walk away, it broke her heart. Shattering into a million pieces. She collapsed onto the ground wrapping her arms around her legs crying hysterically into them. She felt Dizzy rubbing against her. After a few moments Jenna groaned. Once again she was crying. He must think she was a total cry baby. Sitting up she wiped her tears roughly away and went to her room to wash up before Peter made it home. "Jenna are you all right?" Dizzy asked, "I'm fine Dizzy" She said slipping her ball room dress on. He would be arriving just as the ball started. "Jenna you don't have to lie to me" She said sitting on Jenna's bed. "I'm not laying Dizzy so will you just drop it?" Jenna said storming out of the room. She waited with Susan, Lucy and Edmund in the front hall. She and Edmund didn't look at each much less talk to each other.

Lucy raised an eyebrow at Jenna's and Edmund's behavior but Susan figured out what was going on. She was proud of Edmund for making that sacrifice. "Peter!" The girls shouted at seeing him they ran up and hugged their brother. He shook hands with Edmund before wrapping Jenna up into a hug and kissed her cheeks. "How was your trip?" Jenna asked as they walked into the ball. "It went well, quite well" Peter smiled as everyone welcomed him back. Smiling him and Jenna took the first dance while Edmund glowered in his chair. Some of his fan girls ran to him but he snapped at them sending all of them away. "Edmund what's wrong?" Lucy asked but he blew her off to walking over and drinking down a couple glasses of wine as he glowered at Peter and Jenna. It wasn't long before Lucy pieced together what must have happened.

Well that and Dizzy told her. "So did you miss me?" Peter asked as they walked onto the terrace. There were a few other couples there as well. "Yes I did, it good having you back again" She said as Peter grabbed her waist and lifted her up helping her sit on the terrace. "Thank you" She smiled at him, he smiled down at her. His hand hovered against her cheek and he leaned in for a kiss. Jenna's eyes widened at the last second she looked down so he kissed her forehead instead. Peter raised an eyebrow, "Have I don't something to receive your ill favor?" He asked, "No" Jenna said honestly. "Then why do you not wear any of my gifts?" Peter asked her. "I don't want your gifts Peter. I don't need jewelry to make up for lack of presence or lack of a proper goodbye" She told him. He gave her a look. "I'm sorry Jenna. But it was rather sudden" Peter told her, "You still could have waited till the morning" Jenna said, crossing her arms and staring down Peter.

He sighed making puppy dog eyes at her. "I'm sorry, can I be forgiven?" Peter asked nudging her cheek with his nose. His baby blues were capturing Jenna all over again. But how she wished she was staring into chocolate eyes instead of blue. Jenna giggled as he nudged her again, "Yes, I forgive you" Jenna smiled. She could never stay mad at Peter. A bright smile crossed his handsome features as he held Jenna's face and kissed her softly. As soon as their lips touched Edmund's face exploded behind her eyes. She broke the kiss off; Peter raised an eyebrow at her. "Something wrong?" He asked Jenna shook her head. "Not with me. I'm just tired. Edmund's been teaching me how to sword fight and I've been teaching Lucy how to dance." Jenna said Peter nodded his head; it reminded him that he had a score to settle with Edmund. Walking back inside her danced again with Peter before socializing with Lucy for the rest of the night. She excused herself before the ball was over. She was too tired to keep this up.

Walking up to her room she changed and nestled into bed. She sighed as her hand rested on Edmund's favorite poetry book. She still woke up with nightmares every now and then and Edmund would read her poetry to put her back to sleep. It was something in his voice that did it to her. Sighing she curled up and fell asleep only to wake up to shouting a couple hours later confused her grabbed her robe and followed the voices. They were coming from Peter's study. It was Peter, Susan and Edmund all yelling, mostly Peter and Edmund.

"You did what while I was gone?" Peter yelled furiously, "I didn't do anything wrong while you were gone!" Edmund shouted back at Peter. "You fell in love with my girl! I'd consider that a big mistake!" Peter shouted at Edmund. "She is not your girl! You weren't courting her! You hadn't told her you loved her!" Edmund shouted back at him, Jenna could hear Edmund slightly slur his words. Thinking about he did drink a lot during the welcome home gala to Peter. Well that wasn't a fair fight to start off to be yelling at his drunken brother. "How could you do this to me Edmund? How could you betray me like this?" Peter shouted at Edmund. "I didn't betray you Peter!" Edmund snarled with so much venom in his voice it made Jenna shiver in fear. Hearing a thud and some ruffled grunting she opened the door to see Peter and Edmund rolling around hitting each other.

Jenna rushed forwards grabbing at Peter. "Stop it! Stop it!" Jenna shouted trying to pull Peter off of Edmund. Peter threw his arm behind him shoving Jenna away from him. She skidded and hit the book shelf. She yelped in pain as she fell to the ground. She held her wrist as she looked up at Peter. He had stopped at hearing Susan yell at him. Looking over a shocked and oh shit expression crossed his face. "Jenna" Peter started but she yelled at him. "I don't belong to anyone! If you can't understand that then I'll never be yours!" Jenna shouted pulling out of Susan's arms and running out of the room. She ran to her room slamming the door shut and locking it. She hated this, Peter and Edmund were so great when she first met them. When could they go back to that? Jenna asked herself. Making up her mind she wrote a note. Taking a piece of jewelry she used it as weight as she changed her clothes into some riding pants and one of Edmund's shirts that she had stolen from their training sessions. She grabbed some saddle bags and filled those clothes.

"Jenna what are you doing?" Dizzy asked, "I can't stay here Dizzy, I can't be the reason Edmund and Peter are fighting." Jenna said shaking the tears out of her eyes. Sighing she grabbed her small bag that Edmund had given her and held it out for Dizzy. She jumped into it. Hearing pounding on the door Edmund and Peter were begging to be let in, before the two got into a fight again. Sighing she tied some sheets together and tossed them off the terrace. Climbing down the ropes she landed on the terrace. She flat out ran for the stables. She loaded up her horse, tied on the saddle bags and a sleeping mat. She was about to mount her horse when Jayla stopped her.

"Where are you going Jenna?" Jayla asked she froze. "I'm not going to stay here and continue to be the cause of Peter and Edmund fighting. I can't bare it and neither can they. I won't destroy their sibling relationship." Jayla sighed, "They both do love you Jenna" Jayla said as she mounted her horse. "I know, but as long as they fight, I can't stand to be around them. Give me a twenty minute head start?" She asked, "You have ten" Jayla said. Jenna nodded as she galloped into across the fields. She didn't dare waste the time in taking one last look at Cair Paravel as she directed her horse into the woods. She didn't know where she was going. She just knew she had to get away from here.

She was a day's ride away before she stopped to rest. She had no idea where she was going. But anywhere was better than at Cair Paravel. Her heart couldn't take it seeing Peter so in love with her, and thinking she was in love with him when Edmund was the true owner of her heart. She couldn't stand to see the pain on Edmund's face any longer. Sighing she held back the tears as she fell into a restless sleep. She woke up early the next morning. Sighing she saddled up her horse and they slowly walked on through the woods.


	11. Sacrifices

**Sacrifices**

"Where are you headed human?" A deep voice asked looking over a group of centaurs stood there. "Nowhere" She replied back defeated. The centaurs recognized who she was immediately. "Lady Jenna, are you lost?" The leader of the group asked, "No" She said as she led her horse forwards. The centaur fell into step with her. "You know, one can't think of a destination when their hungry" He said, as if on cue her stomach growled quite loudly, causing Jenna to blush while the centaur chuckled. "I'm Joe; please let's go back to my village. At least for a warm meal before you set out again." He asked Jenna raised an eyebrow at him.

"On one condition" She said, he waited for her to supply the condition. "I'll go with you as long as you don't tell Peter and the others where I'm at." She said, "Lady Jenna did you run away?" Joe asked she blushed again. He smiled knowingly. "I promise. Now come our village isn't very far" He said leading her to a village filled with centaurs. Smiling happily she was sat down and fed at Joe's house. His wife was quite nice. "Thank you so much, but regretfully I must go" She said after her meal. "Oh why don't you stay awhile Lady Jenna? It would be a great honor" She asked, Jenna sighed as she looked down at Dizzy. She nodded. "Okay" Jenna said helping Joe's wife clean the dishes.

Edmund crumpled up the letter that Jenna had left them. Sighing he threw the letter away from him. Lucy picked it up and read it. "Where could she have gone?" Peter demanded, they had spent all day searching for and found nothing. She had even crossed rivers, walked in the water for a good couple miles before continuing on her way so they wouldn't be able to pick up her scent. It wasn't till lunch that they got word from the centaur village that Jenna had turned up. It was Orius that delivered it. "You're Majesties. We have found Jenna" He told them at lunch. They all perked up. "Where is she?" Peter demanded.

"I've promised Lady Jenna not to say. But I do tell you that she is safe and well looked after." Orius said Edmund glared at Orius. "Tell us where she is Orius" Edmund growled. "Why so you can bring her back kicking and screaming only for her to run away again and Aslan knows where she'll end up that time!" Orius defended. "I agree with Orius, it's best to leave Jenna alone. At least we know that she is safe and well." Susan said both boys glared at her. "Look you two are the ones that caused this. The only reason she left was so it wouldn't destroy your relationship! So I suggest the quicker you two fix this between yourselves the quicker Jenna will come home. And it better be soon!" Susan shouted slamming her napkin down on her plate before storming out of the room. Lucy with her, she as well didn't approve of her brother's behavior. They left Peter and Edmund glaring at each other.

That night there was a feast in the centaur village. Jenna laughed and danced with the centaurs. Not the ball dances she was used to but just free dancing. She loved it. It was so long since she could dance like this in public without guys looking at her like a piece of meat. But not here, she was just a human girl dancing. Smiling she spent two months in the village before Orius showed up in the village. "Orius what are you doing here?" Jenna asked worried he was going to drag her back to Cair Paravel. "I'm visiting my son!" He smiled shaking hands with Joe before hugging him. Jenna finally connected the dots. "Oh shit" Jenna muttered. "Oh Lady Jenna, I was told by King Peter that if I come across you in my travels here to tell you that they all sincerely miss you and that they've worked it out." Orius said Jenna rolled her eyes. "Yeah right" She said walking into the house. Orius and Joe followed her.

Joe had continued her sword fighting lessons his wife helped her with archery. She was getting pretty well in both. Once Joe figured out she could use both her hands he started her learning on how to use two swords and was rather good at it. "I seriously doubt it Orius" Jenna told him, "No Jenna they really have" Orius told her. Jenna sighed. "Fine but if they even start acting like they did before then I'm gone" Jenna said seriously Orius agreed.


	12. Cair Paravel aka Hell

**Cair Paravel aka Hell**

The next morning they went back to Cair Paravel. They rode through the night as they made it. "Lady Jenna! We're happy to have you again!" Mr. Tumnus said greeting her. Jenna smiled back at him as she dismounted. She was soon wrapped up in hugs from Susan and Lucy. "How dare you worry us like that?" Susan yelled, "We missed you so much!" Lucy said hugging her. Jenna smiled hugging the both of them. "I know I'm sorry, I missed you guys too but I just couldn't stand living here anymore." She said quietly. They nodded understanding. "Come on let's get you cleaned up" She said as they went inside. Jenna just soaked in the bath. It was an hour before she got out. She quickly got dressed into an evening gown and Susan and Lucy escorted her down to dinner.

Peter and Edmund were waiting for her. They both hugged her and Edmund held her seat out for her. She sat down and he pushed her chair in before taking his own. "Okay so what's going on between you two?" Jenna asked, "Well we've decided that we're not going to fight about it and we're both going to chase after you, best man wins" Edmund said, Jenna raised an eyebrow at them. "You're what?" She asked completely confused. "We're not going to blow up at each anymore. We're both going to fight for you and whoever you choose the other will respect that decision." Peter told her, "You two have gone insane" She sighed resting her hand in her forehead. "You brought me home for this?" Jenna demanded of Orius. "Actually Lady Jenna they are being quite different about it. Traditionally if this happened the two men would have to go into combat to fight for the right to court their lady. But Edmund protested saying you'd never agree to something like that." Orius said, "Well he's right. I wouldn't agree to something like that." Jenna said slowly eating. "So do you agree?" Peter asked everyone looked apprehensive about Jenna's decision. "How long do I have to decide?" Jenna asked, "As long as you want" Edmund told her. Jenna sighed. She didn't like it but as long as it didn't ruin Peter and Edmund's relationship it must be for the best. "All right" She said agreed to it.

Both boys smiled happily at hearing that. That's when hell began Jenna realized. It was draining having the boys jump at every opportunity to spend time with her. Edmund had the advantage there because Peter was busy with his High King duties. Jenna started the days out with breakfast, morning rides with Lucy, and sword lessons with Edmund, lunch, archery with Susan and Peter then dance lessons with Lucy. Dinners then the boys were taking turns walking with Jenna around the gardens and fields. She felt awkward about it but Susan said it wasn't uncommon for two men to fight for a girl's affection. But I think it was the first time brothers were doing it. It was currently Edmund's turn to spend twilight with her. "Come on" Edmund smiled leading her outside. They rode their horses out onto the beach. "What are we doing out here?" She asked pulling her cloak tight around her. Edmund smiled at her.

"I thought you might like a change of pace then walking around the castle and gardens" He smiled at her. Jenna nodded, "I'm sorry Edmund. This must be really awkward" Jenna said as they walked barefooted on the beach. "It's fine; I'll do anything to have you back at Cair Paravel. You were driving us all crazy with worry by being gone" He told her. She blushed. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't stay and ruin your guy's relationship." Jenna told him. "I know, I know but let's not talk about that." Edmund told her. "Okay then what would you like to talk about?" She asked him. He smiled at her. "Well do you know why I flipped out like I did when Peter had called me a traitor? And why I did what I did the day Peter came home?" Edmund asked Jenna shook her head no.

"It was our first time coming to Narnia. I was alone, I had followed Lucy through a wardrobe into here but she wasn't around and ran into the white witch. She called herself the Queen of Narnia. I was only twelve. I didn't know what I was doing." He told her. She patiently listened as they sat on the beach. "Well she tricked me into turning my family in for desserts. I was different then, I was angry a lot. Our father had left to go to war and Peter was trying to fill his shoes. I was completely rotten." Edmund said sadly, "You were only a kid Edmund, any one would have acted like you did" She told him. He gave her a small smile before continuing on with his story. "Well any way by the time I realized what I had done it was too late. I had already betrayed them. It was horrible, well they rescued me from the white witch but that didn't change what I did. As tradition in Narnia a traitor dies on the stone table. Aslan traded my life for his. The white witch killed Aslan in my stead." Edmund said, "I owe so much to Aslan" Edmund told her. Jenna knew this part of his life greatly bothered him. She reached out laying her hand on his squeezing it lightly.

He smiled up at her, "That's why the word traitor or betrayal it hurts deeply. That's why I lost it when Peter called me a traitor. I sort of forget myself when it's mentioned' He said, but was silenced by Jenna kissing him softly. She broke the kiss, "What was that for?" He asked, "You'll never be a traitor as long as you follow your heart Edmund" Jenna told him, she was currently on her hand and knees in front of him. He smiled at her, only she would accept him like this. True his siblings had forgiven him but this was different. It meant so much more that she had forgiven him without hesitation. That she'd still accept him just as much as before. That this didn't make a deciding factor. He smiled at her leaning forwards recapturing her lips. His hand rested on her cheek as he kissed her roughly. It was hungry and passionate kisses with Edmund. She loved his style of kissing deeply.

Smiling she scotched closer so she could sit down, her hands getting lost in his dark hair. He smiled happily at her response. His arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to him. "Edmund" Jenna moaned biting his bottom lip and rolling it against her teeth. He groaned gripping her waist. "You're killing me Jenna" he growled hugging her against him. It felt so right kissing him. So perfect. One of his hands went into her hair. "Jenna" He growled licking at her lips. "Hey now! Any further and you two will have to get married!" Dizzy said from her spot next to Jayla. The two broke apart. Jenna blushed but nodded her head. Edmund released her letting her sit back down on the ground.

"Wait right here" He said getting up he walked back over to Philip and took his guitar. He came back to her and sat down and started to play. Jenna smiled; he had never willingly played for her. The only other time he played for her was when she asked him."I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky and I swear like the shadow that's by your side. I see the questions in your eyes I know what's weighing on your mind. You can be sure I know my part because I stand beside you through the years. You'll only cry those happy tears. And though I make mistakes I'll never break your heart. And I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky I'll be there. I swear like the shadow that's by your side I'll be there. For better or worse till death do us part? I'll love you with every beat of my heart and I swear. I'll give you everything I can; I'll build your dreams with these two hands. We'll hang some memories on the wall. And when just the two of us are there you won't have to ask if I care. Cause as the time turns the page my love won't age at all. And I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky I'll be there. I swear like the shadow that's by your side I'll be there." He snuck a peak up at Jenna to see she had her hands up to her mouth in shock of the words he was singing. Tears rolled down her cheeks and her eyes reflected pure happiness.

"For better or worse till death do us part? I'll love you with every beat of my heart and I swear. And I swear by the moon and the starts in the sky I'll be there I swear like the shadow that's by your side. I'll be there for better or worse till death do us part I'll love you with every beat of my heart. I swear, I swear, I swear." (I Swear by All 4 one) Edmund sang, "You mean it?" Jenna asked him. "With every beat of my heart" he told her honestly. Jenna tackled him forwards into the sand, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Oh Ed I love you too!" She smiled into his neck, he hugged her tightly. "Wait does that mean you accept my courtship?" He asked, she smiled at him and nodded. "Of course I will Edmund!" She smiled; a huge smile broke out over his features at her saying this. "You've made me the happiest man in all the worlds" He told her kissing her hotly.


	13. Courtship

**Courtship**

"Hey!" Dizzy yelled at them, they tore themselves apart. Jenna chuckled while Edmund didn't look to happy. "Oh here, I've been carrying this around for a week trying to find the right time." He said pulling a box. Raising an eyebrow he handed it to her, she took it and opened it up. Her mouth dropped at seeing it. It was a necklace, of a wolf howling it was made entirely of diamonds and silver. "Oh Edmund" Jenna said, "You like it?" He asked, "I love it" She smiled up at him. "Good, because it's a sign of our courtship" He said taking it out of the box and putting it on her neck. It was slightly heavy but she didn't care she loved it. It would be a perfect representation of him. "Oh Ed, you give me too much" She said as her fingers went to play with it. She'd never take it off she decided. "And it's reinforced so you can wear it all the time, even when we're practicing and it won't get damaged or the diamonds won't fall out" Edmund told her. She smiled at him. "Oh I love it! I can't believe you did this" She said, "Well when Peter and I made the agreement I went ahead and had dwarfs make this for me." Edmund said holding her around her waist she cuddled against his chest. "But how did you know I would agree to your plan and then say yes to you?" She asked looking up at him.

"I didn't, I only hoped you would" He told her smiling fondly down at her. She smiled at him giving him a quick soft kiss before resting her head back against his chest and sighing. Tonight was perfect. "I'm going to give up on her" Peter said from his study window. Susan was currently in there working on some details of a Calormen prince coming to offer courtship to Susan. "What?" Susan asked confused. "I'm going to give up on Jenna" He repeated. "Why?" Susan asked, "Because seeing them together I can't imagine her with anyone else. Even me" Peter told her. Susan smiled at her older brother. He was quite mature for his age. "Are you sure Peter?" Susan asked, "I'm sure. I'm not going to stand in their way anymore." Peter told her, "I'm sorry Peter" Susan said, "It's fine. As long as Edmund treats her right that's all that matters." He said sitting down at his desk. True Peter was quite upset about giving up on Jenna, but he knew it was the right decision to do. He had never seen his brother so happy before.

After everything Edmund had gone through in Narnia, he deserved to have love in his life. He sighed and went back to his paperwork. "So do I get to have poetry read to me tonight?" She asked him, "Depends have you still been having nightmares?" Edmund asked as they rode back to the stables. "Depends if I say yes will you read to me?" She asked, he laughed. "I'll read to your regardless I was just wondering how your nightmares have gone." He said she smiled at him. "They've finally stopped." She smiled at him. He smiled back, "That's wonderful news!" He said, "Trust me I know. I felt horrible waking everyone up every night because of my screaming." She said they dismounted in the stables.

Edmund waited outside her door as she changed, "So how did asking Jenna go?" Lucy asked at hearing Edmund in the hall. She was popping her head out of her door. "She said yes and absolutely loved the necklace" He smiled at her. "Great! That's wonderful news! Congrats brother!" Lucy smiled giving him a quick hug. "Edmund" Jenna called from inside her room. "All right you go to bed Lucy" Edmund said pushing her towards her room. She smiled and went to bed. Edmund stepped inside of her room. She was already lying in bed under the covers. He smiled at her. "Scootch over" He said sitting on the bed with her. He had one arm wrapped around her while she curled up against his side her head on his stomach as he read her poetry. She rather enjoyed just listening to his voice, whether it was singing or reading her poetry. It made no difference to her as long as she could hear his voice.

Jenna woke early in the morning she was the second one the breakfast table. Peter looked up at her entrance. He smiled and stood up Jenna blushed; she had to tell Peter that she had accepted Edmund's courtship. He stood up at her entrance; she smiled sat down, as he did. "Jenna there's something that I wanted to talk to about while we were alone." He said, "Good because I need to talk to you too" She said, he raised an eyebrow at her. "Well then go ahead" He said motioning with his hand for her to start. "Uh no you go first" She said, he raised his eyebrow but nodded. "I just wanted to tell you that I am withdrawing from this courtship competition." He told her, Jenna smiled sigh of relief. Peter bristled taking offense to her sigh.

"I just want you to know that I think it would best for you to accept Edmund's courtship" Peter said determined to be the bigger man between the two. Jenna smiled at him, "Thank you Peter. Edmund makes me very happy" Jenna told him, he smiled down at her. "You're welcome" He said going back to her breakfast. "Good morning love" Edmund said kissing Jenna's forehead softly but pausing at seeing Peter staring at him. "It's okay Peter's decided to drop out of the courtship contest" Jenna told him, he raised his eyebrow at her wondering if she said anything about her saying yes to his courtship. She shook her head once for a no.

Peter exchanged looks between them as Edmund sat down. Soon Lucy and Susan sat at the table. Jenna watched Edmund; he could see the tips of her fingers rub the spot on her chest where the wolf rested, its ears resting against her collar bones. Lucy also noticed it and smiled, seeing the tips of the ears. "Um Susan we need to put a gala together soon" Edmund told her, Susan raised an eyebrow. "For what?" She asked Jenna's smile widened as did Edmunds. "Jenna's accepted my courtship, show them the necklace" He said Jenna did so and Susan and Lucy quickly gushed their congrats and wonderment at the necklace. "Lucy did you help design this?" Susan asked seeing characteristics of Lucy's jewel designs in it. Lucy nodded her head, "I spent two weeks just coming up with the design!" She said, "But it was all worth it! It looks beautiful on you!" Lucy said from her spot next to Edmund. Susan wrapped an arm around Jenna's upper body.

"Yes I have much to do; we have to invite everyone in the kingdom for sure!" She said getting up to start the plans. Peter offered congrats and forced a smile. At lunch Jenna, Lucy and Edmund were running along the beach and dived into the water. Smiling she felt the warm water caresses her body as she swam. That is until Susan called her back in. "Yes Susan?" Jenna asked wrapping a towel around her and sitting on another so she wouldn't get all sandy.

"We have to discuss wedding plans!" Susan said brightly as Edmund plopped down next to them only for him to hear those words he started to go for the ocean again. But Susan caught him by the ankle and pulled him back down. "Seriously, you two need to decide a date, and we have to get all the plans together. After all the neighboring dignitaries to come!" Susan said, "I don't know, what date sounds good to you?" She asked him, he thought about it. "Oh I know, two months from now." Edmund said, "Two months? Why two months?" She asked, "Because in two months is a year that you came to us" Edmund smiled at her. Jenna smiled up at him kissing his cheek softly. Susan wrote something into a book. "Okay two months from now. What colors do you want for the wedding?" Susan asked, and that started the hell known as wedding planning.


	14. Wedding Planning

**Wedding Planning**

For a month and half Susan and Jenna were barking orders at servants, dealing with invitations, table settings and such. Currently the girls were sketching Jenna's dress as well as Lucy sketched out different designs for Jenna's crown. "What do you think about all diamonds? Like your necklace?" Lucy asked, "Oh it'd be gorgeous! And it'd go with the dress!" Susan smiled, "I'm sure whatever you design Lucy it'll be gorgeous" Jenna smiled. The girls were currently spread out in the center of the great hall. Fauns and centaurs were setting up tables and such. They were going to be having a rehersal two days from now and Susan and Jenna wanted the hall to look as perfectly as possible.

They had settled on a cliff wedding just behind Cair Paravel so it'd look out over the ocean just at sunset. Edmund and Peter had been hiding from all the details and when they were caught they'd just humor the girls. Jenna was currently going insane as was Susan. The plans were killing them. Sighing Jenna ran her hands through her hair and fell back onto the floor against the pillow she was sitting on. "Urgh I can't wait for this to be over" Jenna groaned, she felt Susan squeeze her knee. "Don't worry it'll be over soon. Just two more weeks to go!" Susan smiled excitedly. "My ladies sorry to interrupt but we have the flower selections you requested." Mr. Tumnus said, 'Oh thank you bring them forwards" Susan said as Jenna sat up.

They placed all the different flowers on the floor. Jenna ran her eyes over them picking the ones she wanted for the girl's bouquets then her own. Settling on cherry blossoms and tiger lilies they handed them to the driads who would handle all the flowers as well as dress makings. Jenna finished her sketch, "What do you guys think?" She asked showing them. "Oh it's so pretty. Just put a bow there, so it ties in the back!" Lucy said excitedly Jenna drew it in. "Okay now what?" She asked both girls gushed. "It's look gorgeous!" Susan smiled. "Now all it needs are some pretty designs and such!" Susan said calling one of the driads over so Jenna could go over the dress plans with her.

"Hello ladies, love of my life" Edmund smiled kissing her cheek. Jenna jumped pulling the sketches out of his sight. "You can't see this! It's my dress!" She said handing the paper to the driad, "Well love I'm quite interested in you just wearing a piece of paper but don't you think you should that for the honeymoon?" He asked making Jenna blush and chuckle at him. "No that's a thinner and much smaller piece of mail" She laughed kissing Edmund fondly. "Okay you two save it for the honeymoon" She smiled laughing at them. "Come on guys it's lunch time." Edmund said, "Oh Ed we can't! We have so much planning left to do!" She said protesting as he lifted her up by her arms. "You are not going without a meal to plan our wedding! Now come on. Besides you're going to need your strength" Edmund smirking kissing her roughly.

She felt Lucy grab her hand and pull her out of Edmund's grasp. "All right now we get the message!" She said pulling Jenna outside into the gardens for lunch. "So how's the wedding planning going?" Peter asked, Jenna groaned, "That bad huh?" He asked laughing. "It's never going to end! Let's just elope Ed!" Jenna complained, "All right let's go" He said standing up, "Now come on guys! You just want to get to the night of the wedding" Peter teased them, Jenna blushed while Edmund just smiled and stretched his legs.

"Have you guys decided where you're going for the honeymoon?" Peter asked, "Yes but Edmund won't tell me!" She complained throwing a piece of toast at him. "I told you! It's your present so get over it!" He said smiling at her. Jenna rolled her eyes. "Susan will you tell me?" She begged turning to Susan knowing that Susan knew. Susan knew all details of this wedding and the destination for the honeymoon. She smiled at her, "I'm not telling you! Though I will tell you that you're going to like it!" She smiled at her, "Duh it's a honeymoon. Everyone loves a honeymoon." Peter laughed, "Of course they do! Susan said they're going to be playing lots of games!" Lucy chimed in causing everyone to burst out laughing.

"Yeah Lucy, playing games. Let me know how playing tag goes" Peter laughed standing up to his duties. "Well on that note, I still have dresses to finish designing!" Jenna said standing up. "Oh come on Jenna take a break please? I'm bored as hell with you being busy all the time" Edmund complained, she smiled at him. "I know love I know, but it's got to get done!" Jenna said kissing Edmund's forehead. He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap. Smiling she sat there her legs dangling off the arm rest. "Just a small break? We can do whatever you want as long as it doesn't count as wedding planning or anything to do with the wedding" Edmund said, Jenna raised an eyebrow at him.

"Go ahead Jenna, I can hold the fort down till tomorrow" Susan said, "Are you sure Susan? I don't want to dump all of this on you" She said, "I know you don't Jenna but go, have some fun!" Susan urged, Jenna sighed and nodded. "So what are doing?" She asked only for him to give her a wicked smile. "Come on" He smiled grabbing her and pulling her through the castle. They ended up in his room. "Edmund what are you doing?" She giggled as he picked her up and tossed her backwards onto the bed only for him to jump on her kissing her roughly. Jenna giggled into the kiss slowly pushing his face away. "What?" He asked, "What are you doing?" She asked with a coy smile. A impish evil grin came on his face. "Now Jenna I know this would be our first time but I thought you would have figured it out by now" He teased kissing at her neck causing her to moan and giggle.

"Edmund! Our wedding is two weeks away can't you wait?" She asked him, "NO!" He said strongly nipping her skin lightly causing her to yelp and jump. His tongue came into soothe the sting and she melted. "Edmund" She said her resolve slowly weakening. "What? Can't we at least practice for the real thing?" He begged, his husky voice filling her ear as he licked it sucking on the cartilage. She flipped out her hands resting on his shoulders as she sank back into this pillows. "Ed" She moaned her eyes fluttering. Edmund smirked he had her. She melted under his lips as his hands slipped into her shirt grasping her small waist. One of Jenna's hands got lost in Edmund's hair while the other slid under his shirt and tunic tracing the hard muscles she found there. Edmund brought his lips back over to hers kissing her strongly. Jenna could have sworn that she blacked out for a second by air deprivation before Edmund broke the kiss, his tongue sliding out of her mouth and back to her throat.

There was a knock on the door. "King Edmund sorry to interrupt but it's really important about the honeymoon plants there's something wrong with the bo…" Mr. Tumnus said but was cut off by Edmund opening the door making him stop his sentence at seeing without a shirt on and his belt undone, the top button of his pants were open but the zipper still intact. "Oh I'm sorry sire but it's an emergency" Mr. Tumnus said, Edmund nodded his head. "I'll be right back" Edmund said stepping outside his room closing the door. It better have been an emergency otherwise he had finally gotten Jenna all into it and right in his grasp.

After talking quietly with Mr. Tumnus Edmund stepped back into his room ready to pick up where he left off but found Jenna passed out sleeping in his bed instead. He sighed, well maybe she could wake up and the could pick it up where they left off. Sliding into bed with her he started kissing her neck, his hand teasing her waist. Jenna moaned and giggled, rolling over she cuddled into Edmund's chest and fell into a deeper sleep. Edmund hugged her and groaned, this was going to be a pain. Groaning he cuddled with her for a nap.


	15. Wait, What?

**Wait, What?**

It was two days before the wedding; people and creatures from all over were starting to pour in. They had set up tents outside all over the grounds since the castle was not big enough to fit everyone. The great hall was almost finished in the reception decorating. Susan and Jenna currently stood behind Cair Paravel outside the large bay doors directing the placement of the alter, chairs, the white rugs that formed the ail everything. "Uh Susan can I speak to you for one second?" Lucy asked urgently walking up to them. "Sure Lu what is it?" Susan asked, "Um in private?" Lucy asked but Jenna had already caught on.

"No Lu what's going on?" Jenna asked Lucy was squeezing her hands. She knew neither sister was going to like this. "Um Prince Rabadash brought some guests" Lucy said, Susan looked infuriated. "What? Now we're going to have to increase the food, the chairs…" Susan said starting to rant. "How many people did he bring?" Jenna asked, "Twelve" Lucy said quietly, "What's wrong Lu?" Jenna asked noticing that something else was bothering her. "He brought the gypsy's as a present for the wedding to dance for you guys" Lucy said, Jenna's face instantly dropped. Susan's mouth fell open.

"Wait what was that again?" Jenna asked praying that she heard wrong but sure enough Prince Rabadash walked up to them kissing Susan's and Lucy's hands before turning to Jenna. He kissed her hand bowing slightly. "And congrats Queen to be. I hope you don't mind but I brought a dancing present with me" He said turning to face behind him. Looking over his shoulder stood the entire gypsy's and her old lord. Jenna instantly froze. "Go tell Edmund" Jenna whispered to Dizzy. She did so running from the room to the training fields quickly.

"Uh no Prince Rabadash that's quite wonderful of you. Though we wish you told us so we could factor them in on the guest list" Susan said trying to recover from this shock. Jenna had just completely frozen up. Her lord was staring her down, his tongue licking at his bottom lip slightly as he eyed her. Jenna looked away from him only for one of the gypsy to run over to her hugging her tightly.

"Oh Jenna! I've missed you terribly!" The little girl cried Jenna smiled at her hugging her tightly. "I've missed you to Jade how are you?" She asked kindly holding the little girl's dark colored face in her hands. "Quite well, we danced in Archeland yesterday!" The girl said quite happily, she meant to continue on with her story but Edmund and Peter walked in. Edmund immediately stood between Jenna and her former lord as did Peter. "Quite a turn of events isn't it Peter?" Edmund asked his hand resting on his sword. The lord eyed him as well as Jayla remembering well what happened last time he had crossed this King in particular.

"It will be quite an honor to have my girls dance for you once again. Please meet my wife Cassie" He introduced bringing a girl forwards. She curtseyed for the two kings blushing. Jenna glared; she hated Cassie as Cassie hated her. They were always rivals, competing for the top spot in the dancing group. Cassie was always mean and malicious to her every chance she got. "It will be a please to dance for on your wedding day King Edmund" She smiled completely ignoring Peter. He glared noticing this as well. "Mr. Tumnus why don't you escort them to a tent of their own so they can rest?" Peter asked dismissing them. Mr. Tumnus nodding making them walk away.

Prince Rabadash quickly left after that. "I'm going to kill that man" Edmund growled his hand tightening on his sword as he eyed the lord's retreating back. Jenna put her hand on his arm. "You might not have to." She gestured to Jayla whose fur had doubled her size as she growled at the lord. Edmund smiled resting his hand on Jayla's back calming her. "Jayla I want you to keep an eye on Jenna. Go everywhere with her no matter what" Edmund told her. Jayla nodded but Jenna quickly refused. "No Edmund there's no need. He's not dumb enough to attack me inside this castle" She said, Edmund rested his hands on hers looking her in the eye.

"I'm not going to take a chance Jenna. You won't even notice Jayla being there all right? Please do it for me?" He asked making a puppy face at her. She glared at his puppy face before nodding. "Fine but if that lord does try something…"She started but Edmund and Jayla both said, "I'll kill him" Before smiling at each other. Edmund kissed her forehead softly before him and Peter set off to find their finish clothes for the wedding.

They spent another hour directing the wedding ceremony before moving the Great Hall to check on it. "No no no! That banner goes there!" Jenna said pointing; the centaurs gave her a look before doing it. It was the third time she had them move that banner. Sighing Jenna ended up skipping dinner that night since she had so much to do. Sighing she walked up the hallway to her room. She passed Edmund's room to hear talking. Confused she paused at the door. "It's all right she'll never find out" She heard Cassie's voice say. Jenna saw red she was so furious.

Pushing the door open she froze in the doorway to see Cassie was on top of Edmund on his bed, her hands on his bare chest. Edmund had his hands on her forearms holding her back. Cassie blushed standing up off of Edmund as Jenna stepped into the room. "Jenna this isn't what it looks like" Edmund said only for Jenna to storm right past him and slap Cassie hard. Cassie's hand went to her injured cheek. "You bitch! You seriously will stop at nothing to try to take everything I have don't you?" Jenna demanded from her. Cassie glared at her and lifted her hand to attack her only to be attacked by Dizzy and Jayla. Together the two scared the girl all the way back to her tent.

"Jenna I" Edmund try to say taking her elbow but she turned to him and smacked him to. "What was that for?" He demanded she glared at him. "That was for letting that whore put you in this situation! Don't you see that lord is trying to get to me by destroying you first! He has a vendetta against you for nearly killing him the last time he was here! How could you be so stupid as to let yourself get caught in his net?" She shouted at him, Edmund was dumbstruck that she was yelling at him like this. True he was relieved that she knew he would never betray her like that. That Cassie had been the one coming on to him but he didn't like getting smacked by her either. Jenna waited for him to say something and when he didn't she walked to the door.

She paused the door frame before turning back to him. "You better get some sleep, we have the rehearsal in the morning" She told him before closing his door and storming to her own room. It wasn't long before Dizzy and Jayla were there. "You know it was all that girl's fault" Jayla said. "I know. But he still deserved to get slapped" Jenna said rolling over to fall asleep. It was another hour before she fell into a fitful sleep.

She was woken up the next morning by Dizzy rubbing against her cheek. "What do you want Dizzy?" Jenna complained, "Come on my lady or you're going to be late for the rehearsal" Dizzy told her. "It's my wedding I can be late if I want" She responded causing Dizzy to chuckle. Jayla stuck her cold nose into her ear. Jenna jumped a foot in the air. "Yes that wakes Edmund up to" She chuckled waiting by the door for Jenna to get dressed. "That's just not fair" She groaned kicking the blankets off.

Sighing Jenna was soon bouncing around the room as her nerves hit. She was a bundle of energy in no time as she realized that she was getting married tomorrow! Smiling she sat down at the breakfast table overlooking all the details to make sure everything was right. "Susan did you remember to….?" But before Jenna could finish Susan responded. "Yes it's all taken care of! And I've already packed a suit case for you for your honeymoon" She smiled at her. Jenna smiled back; Edmund still hadn't given up any details about their trip. Neither had anyone else despite Jenna's trying. She had even held Mr. Tumnus at sword point but he still didn't tell!

"Come on, we best get going to rehearsal!" Lucy smiled as Edmund was still half asleep. An hour and half later they had finished with the ceremony and they were doing a walkthrough of the reception. Jenna and Edmund's entrance, their first dance, the toasting. It was settled that Peter was the best man while Susan would be the maid of honor. The two had already planned their speeches and everything. "Oh my lady I have all three of your dresses up in your room so we can see them all together" One of the dryads told her. "Oh thank you we'll be right up" She smiled at her.

Kissing Edmund goodbye since him and Peter were going to go ahead and start their own bachelor party which consisted of them going on a private hunt. Edmund agreed to the two wolf packs to accompany them just in case anything went sour while they were on their trip. The girl walked up to Jenna's room only to gush about their dresses. The bridesmaid's dresses were baby pink and elegantly swept along the floor as the two girls moved. Smiling Jenna stepped out in her dress. It was off the shoulder with a tight corset and flowed elegantly to the floor with a small train. Smiling the bodice had intricate designs even with some diamonds sown in. The dryads really had out done themselves. The dryads noticed that they needed some slight alterations. Making notes the girls quickly took the dresses off and started their own party. Which basically consisted of the three of them just chilling in Jenna's room talking drinking wine and doing each other's nails and toes.


	16. Disasters and Near Beheadings

**Disasters and Near Beheadings**

Jenna woke up the next morning with a huge smile on her face. Rolling over Lucy and Susan had slept in her bed too. The smile didn't come off her face till three dryads had rushed into her room politely knocking. "Come in" She said to the door only for her face to fall at seeing what they were holding. Jenna quickly woke Lucy and Susan with her shouting. "What is it?" They girls asked only to see what Jenna was seeing.

"What happened?" Jenna screamed jumping out of bed and running over to her ruined wedding dress. It was torn and cut with wine spilled all over it. Susan's and Lucy's dresses were the same as well. "We don't know what happened your majesties! We are so sorry!" The dryads apologized quickly, "I think I'm going to have a heart attack" Jenna said sitting back onto her bed. "Is there any way you can fix it in time?" Susan asked, "No your majesty we'll have to start all over" The dryad said, "How long will that take?" Jenna demanded, she didn't mean to be so short tempered with the dryads but she couldn't help it.

"A couple hours, we'll be cutting it close but it will get done before the wedding" The dryads promised. "Jayla can you sniff out who did this?" Jenna asked pulling her robe on. Jayla sniffed at the dresses before her face contorted into pain. She started to sneeze rapidly, "Are you all right?" Jenna asked kneeling next to her. "Yes your majesty, someone covered the dresses in pepper so I can't pick up the scent" Jayla said sneezing again. Jenna's glare deepened. "I know who did this" She growled grabbing her sword before marching out of the room. She stormed right by the boys room with Susan and Lucy running after her.

Jenna had made it to the gypsy's tent before they could stop her. Jenna had her sword drawn and at Cassie's throat before the girls yanked her sword out of her hand. "Is there something wrong Lady Jenna?" Cassie asked innocently. "Don't pretend with me bitch! You ruined our dresses with wine then poured black pepper all over them to keep the wolves from sniffing you out!" She shouted at her, Cassie looked slightly shocked at her accusation. Before covering her mouth. "Oh your dresses are ruined? Oh such bad luck dear maybe this wedding isn't supposed to happen after all" She cooed to herself.

All three girls look livid at her words. "Oh really if you didn't do it then how did wine get all over your dress?" Jenna demanded, "Jenna" Susan said taking Jenna's hand. "A drunk knight spilled it on me" She said innocently, "We have no proof" Lucy said, "Oh really? Jayla sniff out the black pepper" Jenna told her, instantly Jayla sniffed at Cassie's hands. With a triumphant smile Jayla kept sniffing at the tent and other girls. "Now Lady Jenna if your done accusing innocent girls in a barbaric fashion we do have to get ready to dance for the King" Cassie said standing up with a smirk brushing her skirts out. Jenna glared at her, she wanted nothing more than to kill this girl.

Suddenly Jayla sneezed all over again. "Your majesties I've found it in that girl's bed." Jayla said pulling a small pouch of black pepper from the bed tossing it to the ground as she went into a sneezing fit. Jenna clenched at her sword starting to lift it up only for Susan to catch it. "Get packed and leave this country immediately! If you ever step another foot in Narnian territory again you will lose it" Susan growled turning on the spot dragging Jenna and Lucy off with her.

"Please Susan! Just one swipe! It's not like anyone's going to miss her!" Jenna complained as they made their way back inside. "Are you girls okay? A dryad just told us what happened to your dresses" Peter said rushing up to them. "We're fine it was that horrid Gypsy girl Cassie that did it." Lucy growled, "Yeah I've banished them from Narnia. They're leaving now" Susan said looking over her shoulder and sure enough they were packing their stuff up. Peter nodded his head.

"Jayla put a team together to escort them off the territory" Peter said as a precaution. Jayla did so choosing her finest pack members for the job. "How is Edmund?" Jenna asked smiling up at Peter. "He's doing fine, sleeping now. We hunted quite late into the night. Though he did bag a rather large buck" Peter said proudly of his younger brother. Jenna smiled, "So he's not getting cold feet or anything?" Jenna pressed, Peter laughed. "No, no he's just fine. Now I suggest you three go get ready! We have a wedding to get on with today!" Peter smiled at the girls kissing all three of their foreheads before sending them on their way.

"I can't believe you two are getting married!" Susan screeched from the bathroom. "I know! It's about time! I can't wait to be an aunt!" Lucy smiled excitedly. "Oh come on now Lu, that's not going to happen for quite a while!" Jenna smiled happily with a slight blush. The girls had finished their baths and were getting their hair done when three dryads walked in with their dresses.

"Oh thank goodness! I was so worried that they wouldn't be done in time!" Jenna said checking her dress for any imperfections. "Never my lady, for our future queen anything" The head dryad smiled, Jenna smiled at her. "Thank you" Jenna said sincerely as they helped her get her dress on. It fit perfectly, the dryad fixed the hem and it was all done. Smiling Lucy and Susan stood next to her getting their dresses altered when they heard some music playing outside.


	17. The Wedding

**The Wedding**

Jenna rung her hands as she watched Lucy go down the ail first. She was getting more and more nervous by the second. Susan smiled at her hugging her tightly before turning around getting ready herself. With a deep breath Susan walked through the doors as light enveloped her. "You'll do fine" Dizzy said from next to her. She had a white bow around her neck as well. The girls thought it would be quite if her and Jayla walked together down the ail. Jayla had a blue bow around her neck smiling at her. "Thanks guys, that's your cue" She smiled as the the two walked down the ail together receiving aw's along the way.

Jenna smiled, it was rather cute watching them walk down the ail together. Her heart nearly plumented as she heard the music change. With a deep breath she placed one foot in front of the other. That's all she had to do, was just look at her feet and keep walking. About half way down the ail she couldn't help it she looked up at Edmund through her eyelashes to see a teasing smile on his face. She knew he would say something about her looking at her feet the whole time.

His light up with admiration and love as he watched her walk down the ail. She clutched at her flowers as she smiled back at him. She knew that this was perfect, that this was the right thing to do. Her smile widened when she saw him wink at her. She didn't even notice the huge lion standing next to Edmund till he spoke. She nearly fell causing him to chuckle slightly as Edmund held her hands tightly. It was a beautiful scene. The sun rested just on the ocean sending bright red's and oranges across the sky. The colors lit up Aslan's mane as well as reflected off the Kings and Queens crown's. The light hit Jenna's dress beautifully making the diamonds cast rainbows upon the crowd entrancing them.

Aslan's loud rumble easily was heard by the hundreds that had gathered to watch. Jenna thought that every single Narnian had showed up for this day. Smiling she had completely tuned Aslan out as she watched Edmund's loving eyes. "Do you Lady Jenna take King Edmund the Just as your husband?" He asked her, she smiled at Aslan. "I do" She smiled, "And do you King Edmund the Just take Lady Jenna as your wife?" He asked, "I do" Edmund smiled, "Then you may kiss your bride, I know pronounce you husband and wife and Queen of Narnia. Queen Jenna the Chaste" He smiled as Mr. Tumnus placed a diamond glass crown upon Jenna's head.

She smiled then turned to Edmund kissing him eagerly. He wrapped his hands in her hair keeping their faces together. As the crowd yelled for all the Kings and Queens of Narnia to live a long life. Smiling the two ran down the ail as the crowd pelted them with flower petals. Peter stood in the middle as he escorted Susan and Lucy down the ail followed by Dizzy and Jayla. Who quickly caught up to Edmund and Jenna.

The happy couple stood outside the great hall as everyone gathered inside. All manner of creatures and human alike were shaking cursying and bowing them in congratulations. Smiling they waited for Aslan to introduce the couple before they walked in hearing cheers. The music started the couple shared their first dance while everyone watched.

"Are you happy love?" Edmund asked, Jenna smiled at him. "Excstatic" She replied as their bodies navigated the floor. "Are you happy stud?" Jenna asked, "Very happy. I just wish my parent's could have been here" Edmund smiled, Jenna smiled at him. "They are in spirit" She said resting her head on his shoulder as the danced to their slow song. After that song the rest of the couples joined on the dancing.

Jenna danced with Edmund for a couple more dances before Peter requested a dance with Jenna while Edmund danced with Susan. "So never thought you'd get married to a King would you?" Peter teased, Jenna smiled. "No a poor wandering girl never dreamed of marring a King" Jenna agreed. "Though you could have been a High Queen" Peter said shrugging his shoulders throwing it out there playfully. Jenna giggled, "Oh and rob some poor nobility girl the honor of dealing with you? I don't think so" She smiled throwing her own joke at him making him laugh.

Smiling they went back up to their chairs were tables were set in front of as the toasting started. King Peter started with his toast followed by Susan then Lucy. After the toasts they cut the cake and such. After another hour or two Edmund had pulled her away. "What is it?" She asked, "It's time for the honeymoon love" Edmund smiled leading her outside where Dizzy and Jayla waited for them with their horses. "But we're just going to sneak off like this?" She asked, Edmund nodded. "Yep, trust me it's better this way" He chuckled helping her mount her horse. Edmund mounted Philip as they rode down to the docks below Cair Paravel.

Reaching the docs they all entered the boat. Smiling they set sail. Edmund wrapped his arms from behind her directing her to look up towards the Castle. It lit up like a beacon to them in the sunset. On the edge stood the crowd all waving goodbye and throwing the last of the flower petals towards the ocean. She shivered as Aslan's mighty roar floated down to them filling the sail with air casting them on a speedy journey.


	18. The Honeymoon

**The Honeymoon**

"So where are we going?" Jenna asked turning around in Edmund's arms so she could face him. He smiled down at her his hands resting on her waist. "Have I told you how deeply in love I am with you? And how stunning you look in that dress?" He asked kissing her lips softly before trailing his kisses to her jaw line. "No but I bet that sentence is also going to include our destination" She smiled at him knowing he was trying to distract her. "Oh but I want to surprise you love" He whispered huskily in her ear. She smiled at him, "Oh really?" She asked, "And here I thought you just wanted to keep my busy so I wouldn't think about it?" She asked. He smiled at her knowing her quick mind knew what he was doing.

Chuckling he lifted her up carrying her to their large cabin. Closing and locking the doors behind him he laid Jenna's gently on the bed blanketing her with his body. "Oh but I can think of so many other things better to be doing" Edmund smirked entwining his fingers with hers as kissed her neck. Jenna giggled into the attention giving in. After all how could she say no to those puppy dog eyes? He was getting rather to good at making them she'd have to be careful.

Jenna stretched contently the next morning. The blankets at her hips as her head rested on Edmund's bare chest. His arm around her back. "Good morning love" He whispered his voice low and rough. Smiling she tickled his ankle with her toes looking back up at him. "Good morning" She smiled at him. He kissed her forehead. "I vote for sleeping in" He smirked rolling over pinning her into the bed with his head on her shoulder. "Oh is that a fact?" She asked running her fingers through his hair. He nodded his head yawning. Edmund shivered, "That feels good" He purred quite happy about the attention he was getting.

Jenna chuckled but stopped as they heard "Land!" Being shouted outside, Edmund was instantly awake. "Come on!" He smiled jumping out of bed quickly pulling his clothes on. He had his tunic and sword on before Jenna had even gotten out of bed. "Come on slow poke!" He laughed helping her collect her clothes from around the cabin. "Where's my riding pants?" She asked, he shrugged his shoulders and pulled a new pair out of a trunk for her.

"Now hurry up!" He urged yanking her pants up to her hips and tightening the belt. "Damn Edmund calm down, you were almost in this much of a rush trying to get them off" Jenna teased causing him to blush slightly with a coy smile. "Well if you insist" He smirked his hands quickly untying her belt again. "And wait to find out where we are? I don't think so!" She smiled pushing his hands off and running out the door. She met Dizzy and Jayla outside.

Jenna shielded her eyes from the sun as the world came into focus. Her mouth instantly fell open as she saw small island ahead of her. Edmund circled his arms around her. "Our own private island. I've spent the past two months getting this island ready for us" He smiled kissing her forehead. Smiling she turned around wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed him lovingly as he swung her around. "Oh Ed I love it" She smiled, "Good because it's yours" He smiled at her taking her hand leading her to the side of the ship where they were climbing into boats. "What?" She demanded quite shocked. "You gave me and Island?" She asked, he smiled at her. "I wanted to give you Narnia but Peter wouldn't let me" He smiled at her causing her to smack his arm. Holding Dizzy they finally landed. He grabbed her hand pulling her forwards towards the island.

The sand was white and soft against her bare feet. She smiled as he led her to a series of huts, smiling he led her to a rather large hut looking thing. He pulled a curtain to side gesturing for her to step inside. Her mouth fell open as she did. The floor was covered in soft sand. A rather large bed hand carved from a white oak sat in the middle. The head board was of Aslan roaring, his mane flowing across the rest of the head board. Jenna dropped Dizzy she was in such shock. The blankets were of a fine red silk as were the sheets. "We couldn't use anything heavier then silk otherwise we'll sweat from the heat" Edmund told her.

A wide chest stood on either side of the bed. She smiled as she saw a cat carved on hers while Edmund's was a wolf. "Look Dizzy it's you" Jenna smiled showing her the chest. "Yes, I think I'll look around" Dizzy smiled as her and Jayla left the tent. Edmund hugged her tightly. "Oh Edmund show me everything please!" Jenna begged turning around in his arms. "All right come on" He smiled taking her hand and leading her out of the hut.

They walked on a path that was carved through the woods. The trees were tall and except for that path covered the sky. Smiling she held his hand as they ran through the woods. After a couple minutes she heard rushing water. Raising an eyebrow they finally reached a river. "Come on" He smiled leading her forwards down the river. Pushing some tree branches to the side he showered her a giant waterfall. Jenna's mouth fell open in shock. "How did you know about this island?" She asked him, "It's in the Narnian territory so of course we know about it" He said with a smile. She smiled back at him taking her boots off. "What are you doing?" He asked her. "I want to take a bath. Are you going to join me Just King?" Jenna teased slipping out of the rest of her clothes and jumping in.

Edmund chuckled jumping in after her. Jenna smirking swam a good distance away from him towards the waterfall. Smiling Edmund caught up to her rather easily, Jenna never was that good of a swimmer. Smirking Jenna hid behind the waterfall. "Where are you Jenna?" Edmund smirked playing along knowing that she was hiding just behind the waterfall. Jenna held her hand to her mouth trying to suppress the giggle that came to throat. Glancing behind the waterfall she jumped feeling Edmund grabbing her wrist and spinning her around pinning her to the rock wall behind the waterfall. Unlike the rest of the rock wall that was jagged and sharp. This part was rubbed smooth by the water.

She shivered as she felt Edmund's bare chest pressing into her back. She blushed as she felt Edmund lower himself into the water, brushing her hair away from her back and neck to her shoulder. He was quite appreciative of her perfect back. Bringing his fact to the middle of her spine he breathed in her warm lavender and honey scent. His tongue came out slowly taking a swift lick of her skin. She shivered as her grasp tightened on his hands.

Quite happy about her reaction he continued to lick at her back working his way up to her neck before sinking his teeth in to nibble. "Ed" Jenna gasped felling his tongue rubbing against her throat as he nibbled. "I can't help it. You taste so good" He whispered into her ear spinning her around and kissing her roughly. Her back contouring to the rock face behind her.

Smiling the two stumbled their way back to their tent. Smiling Jayla and Dizzy were curled up outside the ten napping on their own beds of flowers. Jenna smiled holding Edmund's hand as they entered their tent. It was filled with food. Jenna was quite appreciative of it. They hadn't eaten since the wedding. Picking up some fruit she nibbled on it cuddling with Edmund. He smiled wrapping his arms around her waist snuggling his face into the nape of her neck. "Here Edmund eat, you need to keep your strength up" She smiled at him with a devilish smirk. He raised an eyebrow at her, "Well in that case" He smiled reaching forwards grabbing a apple himself and taking a big bite of it.

Jenna stretched out the next morning. She was getting used to sleeping like this with Edmund. She couldn't imagine how she ever slept without him like this. Sitting up she grabbed a spare sheet wrapping it around herself she stood at the entrance of the hut letting the warm flower filled wind envelope her. She looked down and Dizzy wasn't in her flower bed. Confused she looked at Jayla who was sleeping contently. Raising an eyebrow she changed quickly and ran down the path. Maybe Dizzy had gone to get a drink of water.

Reaching the waterfall she pulled back the leaves the blocked her view. Her eyes widened at seeing Dizzy sitting there on a rock, but the shocking part was a Aslan standing in the water facing her. She could tell that they were talking quietly, Aslan turned his head to face Jenna and smiled ushering her forwards. Jenna did so and sat next to Dizzy. "You had me so worried Dizzy" Jenna said hugging Dizzy close to her. Dizzy purred rubbing herself against her neck. "I'm sorry my lady, I thought you wouldn't be up for another hour or two" She explained. Jenna heard Aslan chuckled at them before Jenna turned to face him.

"You have a question for me Jenna" He observed, Jenna blushed but nodded looking down at the water. "Don't be afraid to ask it my little Queen" He smiled at her new title. "Aslan why did you name the Chaste? It's not like I was all that pure when I met Edmund" Jenna told him. He smiled at her. "It was out of your control Jenna, through all of that you managed to keep purity in your heart and block out the hate that the others felt learning the relationship that you had with your former lord." He smiled at her, "But still…" Jenna defended thinking Aslan made a mistake.

"He did not make a mistake Jenna" Dizzy told her, putting her paw on her hand softly. Jenna smiled at Dizzy scratching Dizzy's cheeks. Aslan chuckled at their relationship. "I shall leave you to the rest of your honeymoon" Aslan said turning to leave. "Oh wait Aslan, I have one more question" Jenna said standing up. He smiled at her looking over his shoulder. "What is it little one?" He asked, "Where did I come from? Peter thinks I came from there world but I can't remember." She said softly her hand resting on her head. He chuckled, "In all good time little one" He responded disappearing around the waterfall.

Jenna chased after him but she rounded the water fall and he was gone. "It's all right Jenna, now come on" She told her, Jenna nodded and went back to their tent. Edmund was still sleeping contently on his tummy, his arms wrapped around a pillow. She smiled at him kissing his forehead. She didn't pass a single sailor on her way back. She smiled noticing that the soldiers left them alone trying to give them their privacy.


	19. Choices

**Choices**

Jenna froze; currently they were on the white sandy beaches of Narnia under Cair Paravel with Edmund. He was already packing up their stuff. They had a picnic on the beach. Jenna looked over her shoulder and her mouth fell open at what she saw. "Aslan?" She asked but she knew him without him having to confirm his name. Edmund looked up at that also seeing the great lion standing there. Edmund immediately stood up and kneeled as did Jenna. "Rise King and Queen of Narnia" He smiled at them, the two did so. "I am quite happy that you have fulfilled your destiny here in Narnia Jenna." He told her, Jenna raised an eyebrow. How could she have full filled her destiny? She hadn't done anything.

Aslan chuckled at her confused expression. "You must wonder why I brought you here" He said walking up to them, Jenna nodded her head. All Aslan did was look at Edmund. "The reason is standing before you" He said, "Though I've had my angel guiding you the whole way" As he said this Dizzy rubbed herself against Aslan's leg. Jenna was so confused but smiled fondly holding Edmund's hand. "Then why only Edmund? How come you didn't bring others for Peter, Lucy and Susan?" Jenna asked confused. He chuckled as they walked along the beach. "Edmund was still dealing with issues from the white witch. He had hardened his heart, true he was still friendly with his family but the white witch had changed him. And not necessarily all for the better." Aslan said, "So you brought me here to fix it?" Jenna asked he nodded. Edmund squeezed her hand smiling affectionately at her.

"But I'm afraid you're time here as run out for now." Aslan said sitting down. Jenna and Edmund stood before him. "What?" The both asked shocked. She didn't want to leave. Was Aslan kicking her out the kingdom? Could he even do that? Well I'm sure he could since Narnia is his kingdom but why? "Don't worry Edmund; you will meet her soon in your own world." He told him that did not smooth things over. "What will I be returning to?" She asked, she couldn't remember anything from her previous life. All she ever knew was Narnia. "Don't worry child your memories will be given back to. As will your guardian look after you." Aslan promised her as Dizzy jumped into Jenna's arms.

"But now?" She asked it was so sudden. He nodded his head. His main shimmering in the light as he did so. Jenna looked at Edmund and hugged him tightly. "I love you" She whispered to his ear. "I love you to" Edmund said kissing her hard. Holding her cheeks in his hands. Jenna held onto Dizzy with one arm. Grasping his tunic with the other. Aslan smiled at them before they broke the kiss. Edmund kissed her forehead. "I'll see you soon" He promised wiping a tear off her cheek with his thumb. She nodded and turned to Aslan. "All right I'm ready" She said closing her eyes. She felt Aslan's warm sweet breath on her face. She no longer heard the crashing of waves. No longer felt the warm sun on her face. A cold wind blew through her clothes. Opening her eyes, her free hand instantly fell to her chest where the wolf necklace Edmund had given still rested. Felling a weight on her back her guitar was there. Well at least she got to keep some things.

Looking around she recognized the neighborhood. Her eyes fell onto a dark house, the gate was half broken the grass sparse, the bushes weren't blooming like all the other houses. As her eyes fell on this house her mind flooded back with memories. Her father had died when she was very young leaving her and her mother. In order to support Jenna, her mom remarried to a beastly of a man. He provided well for them financially but when her mother wasn't looking, or when she was sleeping he'd find her in the night. She shivered as the memories flooded her mind. She shook; looking at the scar on her hand she now knew why she had it. She was very young and she was fighting back. She had grabbed a glass vase and hit him with it. One of the glass shards had cut her hand.

Gathering her courage she knocked on the door. She heard rustling of feet before the door opened. Her mom stood there. She just stared at Jenna before realization hit her. After all the last time her mom had seen her was when she was eight years old. "Jenna?" She asked Jenna smiled and nodded her head. Her mother burst into tears wrapping her arms tightly around her. "Oh James Jenna's home!" Her mother cried to Jenna's step father. Her mother ushered her inside. Her step dad rounded the corner. He had a scotch in one hand and cigarette in the other. "Oh well look at who finally showed up" He said drunkenly taking a swig of his scotch.

Jenna glared at him as bile rose in her throat. Dizzy hissed at him from Jenna's arms. "Now don't get all feisty with me!" He growled stumbling forwards grabbing Jenna's jacket. Jenna threw him away from her. "Don't fight back Jenna please. He'll hurt you" Her mother whispered, Jenna looked at her. Her spirit was completely broken. Sighing her step dad drunkenly smacked her. Grabbing her buttoned shirt he ripped the top couple buttons open .That was it, Jenna grabbed his arm breaking it, and stomping on his foot she flipped him slamming him hard onto the ground. Then slammed his head hard onto the coffee table. He rolled over unconscious. "Just because you put up with him doesn't mean I do" Jenna told her grabbing some of her mom's clothes from a basket. A bag and headed for the door. "Jenna" Her mother said Jenna turned around. She tossed her a roll of money. "Be safe" She said. Jenna nodded and left.

Once outside she breathed a sigh of relief. Putting the clothes in the bag she motioned for Dizzy to jump in as well. She did, counting the money her mom gave her she racked her brain trying to remember where it was Edmund lived in England. Currently they were in Dartford. "What was it again Dizzy?" Jenna asked, "Finchley my lady" Dizzy said rubbing her face against Jenna's. Jenna headed for the train station. She figured she might as well wait for him. "That man was just beastly!" Dizzy scolded as they walked to a train station.

Sighing Jenna waited a month for Edmund. She'd go the busy parts of Finchley for the morning singing to try to get money for food. At two she'd go the train station Edmund mentioned and waited for him. It was too busy to try to look for him so she'd find a good spot and set up shop. She'd sing for money, she would make enough to feed her and Dizzy thanks to coming home soldiers. It was helpful because most of them hadn't seen a girl in a long time so they'd tip a lot of money to her singing and playing. Of course they'd offer to take her out but she'd rather starve then cheat on Edmund. When it got really bad Dizzy would do her own hunting but that didn't stop the both of them losing a lot of weight.

Not having a place to stay Jenna would have to leave the station at five to get in line at a homeless shelter for bed to sleep on that night. She would sleep with one hand on her guitar. The other on her necklace while Dizzy guarded her bag as they slept. It was a difficult life, but she'd keep following it till Edmund showed up. She knew he would.


	20. Trains and Family Introductions

**Trains and Family Introductions**

Edmund sighed; they were back in the Professors house. They had just received news that the war was over and that they'd be heading home. He was extremely upset; Aslan had promised him that he'd see Jenna again. How long did he have to wait before that day happened? It was a month later before Aslan came through on his promise. He had just broken up a fight with Peter and some school bullies. Peter was throwing a fit before music reached Edmund's ears. "Shut up you guys" Edmund said listening harder before he heard it. "It's been so long since we have talked I hope that things are still the same hoping that they never change. Cause what we had can't be replaced don't let our memories fade away keep me in your heart for always." Edmund stood up as he searched for the voice; the others had heard it too. They froze also searching frantically for it. "You made me believe that I can do almost anything stood right by me through the tears through everything. I'll remember you, and baby that's forever true. You're the one that I'll always miss never thought it would feel like this. I'll be there for you, no matter what you're going through.

I'll remember you, and baby that's for ever true you're the one that I'll always miss never thought it would feel like this. I'll be there for you, no matter what you're going through. In my heart you'll always be, forever baby I'll remember you. I promise you I won't forget the times we shared, the tears we cried. You'll always be the sun in my sky. It may be fate that brings us back to meet again someday even though we go separate ways. You made me believe that I can do almost anything you stood by me through the tears through everything. I'll remember you, and baby that's forever true. You're the one that I'll always miss, never thought it would feel like this. I'll there for you, no matter what you're going through. In my heart you'll always be, forever baby. I'll remember you. If the day should come when you need someone, you know that I'll follow I will be there don't ever let there be a doubt in your mind. Cause I'll remember you, you." She sang Edmund found her. She was further down the platform surrounded by newly delivered soldiers. Edmund pushed his way through them and his face brightened up at seeing her. She had a gold cat sitting next to her open guitar case where they were throwing money inside. He smiled at her; she still had the white ivory guitar that had a lion carved in the neck and battle scenes on the rest.

"I'll remember you, and baby that's forever true. You're the one that I'll always miss never thought it would feel like this I'll be there for you, no matter what you're going through in my heart you'll always be forever baby. I'll remember you." Edmund smiled, she hadn't changed a bit. That same navy blue scarf that she had given him the very first day they met was wrapped around her neck. He could see the diamond wolf necklace's ears pointing out of the collar of her shirt. "Forever baby, I'll remember you." (I'll remember you by No Secrets) She finished a great applause surrounded her. She blushed at the attention.

By then his siblings had caught up to them. Jenna's eyes landed on Edmund. A smile spread across her face. She got up and ran right over to him wrapping her arms tightly around him. Edmund smiled hugging her back. "God I missed you!" He told her kissing her hard. Jenna smiled kissing him right back causing all the soldiers to whistle at them. "Why have you been gone so long?" She demanded in between kisses she held his face as he grabbed at her waist. Tears pouring down her cheeks of happiness causing Peter, Susan and Lucy to smile. "Hey now! I want a hug from my little sister!" Peter said making Jenna smile. Edmund and her broke from the kiss and Jenna hugged Peter, then Susan. She went to hug Lucy but Lucy was holding Dizzy. Smiling she hugged her anyway. Jenna put her guitar in her suitcase collecting the money.

"So why are you singing for money?" Edmund asked, Jenna blushing. "Oh just leading the life of a starving musician" She smiled at him, and that's when Edmund noticed her clothes. They were dirty and wrinkled. Like she had been wearing them for a month. "What happened?" He asked, "When I got back home my parents were furious that I was gone. Mom was happy that I was home but my step dad wasn't really. And when he tried, I refused and ran for my life. He nearly killed me that night Edmund." Jenna said as they went back to their bench. "I'm going to kill him" Edmund growled, "Don't I already put in a coma" Jenna smiled at him. Edmund smiled back kissing her temple. "That's my girl." He smiled, as the train station doors opened.

Getting off the train, Jenna squeezed Edmund's hand. "Well I better get going, got to get in line at the homeless shelter or I won't get a bed." Jenna said but Edmund held her hand. "You're not going anywhere! Especially to a homeless shelter!" Edmund said, "Then where am I supposed to go?" She demanded but that only caused Edmund to smile at her. "To our house of course" Peter said, "Oh I can't! I've never met your parents before! I can't meet them like this!" She said gesturing to her dirty clothes and messed up hair. "Oh you'll be fine Jenna now let's go" Edmund said but Susan and Lucy started fixing Jenna's hair as they walked to the Pevensie home. They had pulled Jenna's hair into a high pony tail.

Lucy had some baby wipes in her bag and they used that to clean her arms, hands, neck, and face. Pretty much any exposed part of her body. Susan sprayed some perfume on her neck and wrists. "Guys stop it she looks fine!" Edmund assured her but Jenna didn't believe him. Finally they reached their home. It was a cute small home with a fence and rose bushes in front of the house. "Oh it's so cute! I'm so jealous!" Jenna said she had guitar on her back while Edmund carried her small bag of clothes she managed to grab when she ran out of house when she ran away. Edmund smiled at her as she fidgeted with a piece of hair that wasn't lying down properly. "Don't worry, they're going to love you, it's just my mom right now. Our dad's supposed to be coming home tomorrow" Edmund smiled quite happy and relieved by that news. Jenna nodded, taking a deep breath as they walked in.

"It's about time you guys are home! Did you miss the train?" Their mother asked walking out the kitchen only to pause at seeing Jenna. Jenna watched as she tried to rack her brain to remember if the girls were bringing home any friends with them. "Mom this is Jenna, Jenna this is my mom" Edmund introduced, "It's a pleasure to meet you, I've heard such wonderful things about you and your husband." Jenna said shaking the woman's hand. "Oh well it's a pleasure to meet you two dear, wish you would have said something about bringing a guest home!" She said turning to Edmund and scolding him. "Sorry mum" Edmund said rubbing the back of his neck like he did when he was nervous. Jenna giggled and rubbed the back of her calf with her foot. "So are you a friend from school?" She asked as they all went and got changed out of their uniforms. "Uh not exactly," Jenna said not knowing how to explain how she knew Edmund and the others. "So are you Edmund's girlfriend?" She asked Jenna blushed again. "Yes mum" Jenna said bashfully.

She squealed happy that her son found a girl. "Well that's wonderful, oh please sit down" She said gesturing for her to sit at the table. Jenna took off her guitar having it lean against her leg as Mrs. Pevensie poured her a cup of tea. "Thank you" Jenna smiled sipping it. It warmed her inside and helped relax her. Jenna watch Mrs. Pevensie take in Jenna's dirty and slightly ripped clothing. Before she could ask about it Edmund had appeared in the door again. "Oh um Jenna Susan wants you" Edmund said, Jenna nodded standing up. She grabbed her guitar before turning to Mrs. Pevensie. "Thank you for the tea" She said before running upstairs. Pausing to squeeze Edmund's hand briefly.

Finding Susan's room she stuck her head inside. "Edmund said you wanted me?" She asked, "Oh yes come here, these should fit you" Susan said putting some clothes in Jenna's hands. Jenna raised an eyebrow at her. "They're my old clothes; they're too small for me but too big for Lucy. They should fit you perfectly. Go shower" She said pushing Jenna towards the bathroom. Jenna nodded slightly shocked. Turning on the hot water she sighed under it. It felt so good to shower again, for the past month she'd been taking bird baths in train station bathrooms. After half an hour she looked around for some soap. Finding some girls soap she smelled it. Smelled good, hoping Susan or Lucy wouldn't mind she borrowed some trying to use as little as possible. Finding some shampoo and conditioner she finished the shower. Turning the water off her dried herself off then wrapped her hair up into the towel. She looked at the clothes; it was a pleated skirt, and a blue blouse with some knee length gray socks. Jenna smiled and pulled them on. Picking up her dirty clothes she carried them out with her.

"Oh Jenna come in here and I'll do your hair" Susan said, Jenna nodded stepping into her room. "Oh you look great, good they do fit" She said, "A little loose but that's fine" Susan said sitting Jenna down and drying her hair some more then brushed it out. "Oh it's fine Susan in a pony tail" Jenna started so Susan did but didn't want to leave it plain like that she put a couple small braids about half way down Jenna's pony tail. Lucy stepped in, "Oh I'll take those to get washed" Lucy said taking the clothes from Jenna. Jenna smiled at her, "thanks Lucy, and thanks for the clothes Susan" Jenna smiled up at her. "No problem what are sisters for without some clothes sharing?" She smiled squeezing Jenna's shoulder. Jenna smiled that was right, in Narnia they were officially sisters while here technically speaking they weren't but that bond was still there.

Smiling the two girls walked down stairs arm in arm into the living room where everyone seemed to be gathered. "Hey now those clothes look familiar" Peter said smiling at her, "I know we didn't recognize without your dirt and torn clothes" Edmund teased, Jenna pinched him and joined him on the floor for some chess. After a few minutes and a few games later….yes Edmund could win five games of chess against Jenna in ten minutes. Record timing. "Jenna I hope you like pot roast" Mrs. Pevensie said from the door, Jenna looked up and smiled at her. "I love it, is there anything I can do to help?" She asked, "Oh no dear just relax" She smiled at her but that didn't save Susan or Lucy to help. "Be right back" Jenna said standing up to help Lucy place the table. "Oh dear you don't need to do that" She said, "Oh don't worry about. I don't mind at all" Jenna smiled putting the plates down as Lucy did the silver ware. Mrs. Pevensie smiled at Jenna then exchanged that smile with Susan.

"So have you told her yet?" Peter asked, "No not yet. I will soon" He said, "Well I suggest you do before nightfall" Peter suggested as they were called in for dinner. Jenna didn't realize what time it was. She was having entirely too much fun since they were all still gathered around the table. Mrs. Pevensie had warmed up to Jenna quite a bit seeing she so closely bonded with her own children. Not to mention Jenna entertaining everyone while dancing with Lucy in their socks as they washed the dishes didn't hurt either. Jenna jumped at hearing the clock strike nine that night. "Oh I have to go" Jenna said standing up, Edmund caught her hand. "Where are you going dear?" Mrs. Pevensie asked, also realizing what time it was. Jenna exchanged a nervous glance with Edmund trying to decide to tell her the truth or not. "Um…." She said. Mrs. Pevensie fixed her with a pointed mother stare.

"Do you have anywhere to go tonight?" She asked bluntly, Jenna froze. "Yes" She lied; Lucy pinched her waist causing Jenna to squeak and jumped. "Don't you lie to me" Mrs. Pevensie said, Jenna just gave her a look of I'm lying sorry. Mrs. Pevensie nodded knowing that look. "Well we're not going to let you go and sleep God knows where. Susan do you mind moving back into Lucy's room….?" Mrs. Pevensie started before Jenna protested. "Oh there's no need for that." Jenna said but Mrs. Pevensie ignored, "Oh but can't Jenna stay in my room? Susan snores and that way Susan won't have to constantly go into that room to get her stuff." Lucy defended, "Do you mind staying in Lucy's room? There's still an extra bed in there." Mrs. Pevensie said, "No uh that's fine thank you" Jenna said quite grateful that she was doing this for her.

Not a lot of people would let their son's girlfriend spend the night. Jenna couldn't help it she walked around the table and hugged her. "Thank you" Jenna told her honestly. Mrs. Pevensie smiled and hugged her back rubbing her back. "No problem darling now why don't you go and get some rest. You've had a long day" She said dismissing them for bed. The girls changed into night gowns and sat on the bed and it was minutes before Susan, Edmund and Peter walked in. Edmund hopped on the bed with Jenna wrapping his arms around her kissing her forehead. After being apart for a month he did not want to be apart any longer. "So what about school? Are you going to go back?" Susan asked her, "I don't know. I doubt it though" Jenna said which caused Susan to give her that looks of yes you is going back to school. "Don't worry Jenna you have two weeks to decide while we're on break." Lucy told her resting her head on her pillow as she yawned.

"This is just getting better and better. Meeting you again today and dad's coming home tomorrow. It's going to be a great two weeks." Edmund told her, "Will he like me?" She asked him looking up at his chocolate brown eyes. He smiled down at her. "Of course he wills mum is practically in love with you. Don't worries you're not going anywhere" He told her, "what do you mean?" Jenna asked him raising an eyebrow. "Mom's agreed to take you in. I talked to her about it when you were in the shower." Edmund explained, "Oh Ed, I can't that's just not proper. I don't want to intrude" She said shaking her head as she felt Edmund's laughter rubble against her back. "Its fine love, don't worry about it. She's quite excited about it. Mum always wanted a big family" He told her. Jenna wasn't sure, "How much did you tell her about me?" Jenna asked him. "Just that you had a really troubled past and that you needed a place to stay because you didn't have any where else to go" He told her, Jenna nodded rolling over, wrapping her arms around his waist. Her head in the crook of his neck. Edmund smiled and kissed her forehead and closed his eyes to sleep.

That is until Peter and Susan kept him from falling asleep. "Come on Ed, time for bed" Peter said standing up. "What do you think I'm trying to do" He said nestling his back comfortable against a pillow. "Yeah and did you forget you're not married in this world Edmund, come on" Peter said, both Jenna and Edmund groaned. They had forgotten, they were too used to sleeping with each other, could then even sleep in separate rooms? Jenna groaned tightening her grip on Edmund. "Come on Jenna, you know you can't" Susan laughed from the door. "I liked Narnia better" Jenna grumbled as Edmund got up tucking the blankets around her. "I know love, I did too" Edmund told her kissing her softly goodnight. "Good night" He whispered, "Night" She whispered back falling asleep instantly. He smiled seeing her necklace reflecting the light casting rainbows onto the wall.

Getting up he went to bed collapsing onto his pillows. "This sucks" He groaned into the pillow. "You're telling me about it" Peter mumbled, he wasn't too happy to be home either. "Yeah right I have a wife in the next room that I can't touch at all! And I have another four years before it's legal to get married in this one!" He groaned not liking this at all. He already had pent up frustration over the past month just from not knowing what had happened to her. Aslan had promised to give her memory back and that was it. The last time he had seen her, and then a week later they started the hunt for the white stag. "Well if you think about you two have already consummated your relationship so there are no way you two are going to be virgins for this wedding" Peter told him, "Yeah I know but still. It's going to be impossible to do anything in this house. Especially with dad coming home tomorrow" Edmund groaned into his pillow. He really didn't like this.

"Oh poor baby brother was getting some now isn't" Peter teased, Edmund glared throwing a pillow at him. "Shut it!" He laughed as Peter threw the pillow back to him. 'Well at least you've gotten her back." Peter told him Edmund nodded. That was true now he could actually sleep at night. They had only gotten home yesterday and this had been their first school day back.


	21. Did you adopt another?

**Did you adopt another?**

The next morning Jenna woke up bright and early. Getting dressed she found Mrs. Pevensie already awake downstairs making breakfast. "Good morning" Jenna smiled, Mrs. Pevensie smiled at Jenna over her shoulder. "Good morning to you. How did you sleep?" She asked. "Very well thank you." Jenna said nicking a blueberry muffin. She paused with her mouth on it at seeing. Mrs. Pevensie stares. Jenna blushed and put it down on the table. "Oh no dear go ahead and eat it. I was just thinking" She said, in a second Jenna had taken a big bite out of it.

"What were you thinking about?" Jenna asked standing next to her leaning against the fridge. "You wouldn't mind me asking a couple questions. Edmund was a little vague." She said, Jenna blushed but nodded. "Fire away" Jenna smiled, "Do you go to school?" She asked, "No not since I was eight" Jenna said, "What about your family?" She asked, "No my dad died when I was little and my mom remarried." Jenna said darkly, "But uh we moved around a lot. They didn't let me go to public school. So I just emerged myself into my music and dance." Jenna told her, "Would you be interested in going back to school?" Mrs. Pevensie asked, "I don't see how I could. I stopped school when I was eight. There's no way I could school." Jenna said, "There's always home schooling." Mrs. Pevensie suggested.

"Yes but since my step dad kicked me out I don't really have a home to study in." Jenna said, "Yes you do, that is unless you don't like sharing a room with Lucy." Mrs. Pevensie told her. Jenna stared at her, "Are you serious?" Jenna asked her, "Of course Jenna. Every young woman needs to be well educated." She told her. Jenna smiled at her hugging her. Mrs. Pevensie smiled hugging her back. "Glad to see you two getting along" Edmund said stretching from the door yawning. Jenna smiled at him walking over and kissing him good morning. "So how did you two meet?" She asked they exchanged glances. "Uh through mutual friends" Edmund said, "Her father was friends with the professor" Edmund lied, "Oh before he died?" Mrs. Pevensie asked, "Yes before my father died." Jenna agreed with the lie.

"My parent's had sent me the professors when the bombings were going on" Jenna elaborated the lie. "So how long have you been on the streets?" Mrs. Pevensie asked, "About a month now" Jenna said. "Why didn't you move back in with the professor?" Mrs. Pevensie scolded, "I had already worn out my welcome with his house keeper" Jenna lied remember being told stories about the professor's house keeper. Edmund smiled at the lie, she was quite good at telling them. "Oh, but dear you're so skinny. Haven't been taking care of yourself." She tisked. So that was why she let Jenna sneak a muffin before breakfast.

"Yeah well, it's hard to feed myself while singing for tips you know?" Jenna told her shrugging. Edmund poured himself a large cup of coffee and greedily drank it. "Oh is that coffee? Give me some" Peter said trying to take the cup from Edmund but he pulled it back. "Get your own" He said, "After all you like to put sugar in yours" Edmund complained. That was the weird thing about Edmund, he drank his coffee straight, no milk, no sugar nothing. Peter quickly poured himself a cup and was waking up quickly. Sighing he sat down at the table. "When did you two get so coffee orientated?" Their mother asked; "the professor turned us onto it" Peter lied. Jenna felt bad for having to lie to their mother so much but it was a necessity.

"Oh guess what!" Jenna said sitting down as Susan and Lucy came down. "What?" Edmund asked, "I'm going to start home schooling!" Jenna said excitedly, "You mum's going to help me with it" Jenna smiled. Edmund practically beamed that his mom had taken a liking to Jenna so quickly. "Well that's going to suck for you because mum's a slave driver when it comes to school work" Peter mumbled, after all she was a teacher. After breakfast they were in the living room when the door opened. "Now where's my family at?" A deep voiced man asked he dropped army bags onto the floor as the entire Pevensie family ran for the man all five of them tackling him onto the floor. Jenna couldn't help it, a huge smile spread across her face at seeing this. She wiped a tear from her eye just from the sheer joy that filled her. True she didn't know this man but she knew how happy everyone was to have him home safe and sound.

After a minute or two they got off of him. Jenna stood up in the living room waiting for her to be introduced after a minute they all walked back into the living, smiling and laughing. "Oh did you adopt another kid dear?" Mr. Pevensie asked seeing Jenna standing there. Jenna smiled at him as Edmund laughed. "No dad no, this is Jenna. She's my girlfriend" Edmund introduced happily putting his hand on the small of Jenna's back leading her forwards to meet his father. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you" He said shaking her hand "I go off to war and come back and my youngest son has a girlfriend" He said with a smile to his wife causing her to smile back. Jenna shook it back, "It's a pleasure as well. I've heard fantastic things about you. Happy to have you back safe and home." Jenna said causing him to smile. "I like this girl" He announced to the family making them all smile. "Good because so do we" Lucy said hugging Jenna around her waist. Jenna smiled hugging the small girl back. They all settled down on the chairs as they were told stories of the war.

Susan, Lucy and Jenna sat on the coach while Peter and Edmund sat on the floor. Their father smiled at seeing Jenna holding Edmund's hand as her other hand pet a golden cat in her lap. Smiling Mr. Pevensie announced he was taking everyone out for dinner and a movie. Smiling they couldn't wait. It was huge deal to be going out to a place to eat like this. The girls all got ready in Susan's room; Jenna had to borrow a good dress from Susan. The boys walked in as Susan was doing Jenna's hair while Jenna did Lucy's. "Are you girls almost ready?" Peter asked, "Uh ten minutes?" Jenna asked making the boys smile. "Well hurry it up!" Edmund teased as the two boys made for the door. "Oh hush! We have more things to do to get ready" Susan laughed at her younger brother.

"And it leads to such beautiful products" Edmund smiled his eyes resting on Jenna. Jenna blushed at him. "Oh stop it! We'll see you two down stairs" Jenna said finishing Lucy's hair. Smiling Lucy stood up on the bed to do Susan's hair smiling as her busy fingers went to work. Susan finished Jenna's hair. Picking up some make up Jenna did Susan's make up as Susan did hers. "When can I get make up?" Lucy asked, "When dad approves it" Susan said, "Oh that'll be never" Lucy complained.

"You don't need anything Lucy, the only reason Susan and I use it is to cover our wrinkles" Jenna laughed winking at Susan so she wouldn't take any offense. She was just trying to cheer up Lucy. "Girls!" Mr. Pevensie called up the stairs. "Coming!" Three voices called back, only to pause and laugh that they had responded at the same time. Finally finishing they walked down stairs. Jenna was wearing a silver and blue dress while Susan wore a red. Lucy settled on a baby pink. Edmund held Jenna's coat for her. Well technically it was Susan's coat. She smiled taking it. The two held hands as they walked outside.

It was a fantastic dinner. "So Jenna, Edmund tells me you're a musician? Are you as good as he is?" Mr. Pevensie asked, "Oh yes I've been playing since I was little. My dad taught me before he passed" Jenna said, "And she's much better on the guitar then me" Edmund piped in. "Oh really?" Mr. Pevensie asked, after all he was the one that was teaching Edmund till this war started. "We'll have to test that when we get home." He smiled at her, "With pleasure. You won't be disappointed" Jenna promised to receive a squeeze of Edmund's hand. After the movie they walked back home. It was spring in London, so of course it just had to pour down rain. Screaming they all ran for the house laughing hysterically. They all rushed inside shivering slightly. Peter immediately got a fire going before them all changed clothes. "Oh Jenna don't forget your guitar, dad wants to check it out." Edmund smiled at her. "Ed, do you think he likes me?" Jenna asked nervously suddenly really shy about playing for him.

Edmund smiled at her. "Of course he is! He's even dug out his old guitar so all three of us could play" Edmund smiled taking her hands and kissing her cheeks. Jenna smiled at the reassurance. Grabbing her guitar she headed down stairs. Just as Edmund said their dad was fine tuning his guitar as well as cleaning it. Jenna smiled as she sat down on the coach. "Now I'll make you a deal" He said Jenna smiled waiting for him to go on. "Okay if you do play better than Edmund does you can stay as long as you want." He told her, "And if I don't?" She asked, "Then you'll have to start immediately on home schooling instead of having two weeks of break before you start." He told her. Jenna smiled, both options included staying here. "All right, I'll agree to that." Jenna smiled. "Then go for it" He said gesturing for her to play.

Everyone had gathered in the living room. "On a Monday, I am waiting. Tuesday I am fading. And by Wednesday I can't sleep. Then the phone rings I hear you and the darkness is a clear view cuz you're come to rescue you me. Fall….with you I fall so fast. I can hardly catch my breath I hope it lasts. Ohhhh It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real. I like the way that feels. Ohhhh It's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself. I love how you can tell. All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me. I am moody, messy I get restless, and it's senseless. How you never seem to care. When I'm angry, you listen make me happy it's your mission and you won't stop till I'm there." Jenna sang smiling at Edmund as she did.

"Fall….sometimes I fall so fast when I hit the bottom crash, you're all I have. Ohhhh it seems like I can finally rest my head on something real. I like the way that feels. Ohhhh It's as if you known me better than I ever knew myself. I love how you can tell. All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me. How do you know everything I'm about to say? Am I that obvious? And if it's written on my face….. I hope it never goes away…yeah. On a Monday I am waiting and by Tuesday I am fading into your arms….So I can breathe. Ohhh It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real. I like the way that feels. Ohhhh It's as if you've known me better than I ever knew myself I know how you can tell. Ohhh I love how you can tell. Ohhhh I love how you can tell. All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me. All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me… "(Pieces of Me by Ashley Simpson) Jenna sang finishing the song. "Well he was right you are rather talented on a guitar as well as singing." Mr. Pevensie agreed.

"She's a great dancer too!" Lucy piped up, "Have you thought about going into the music business?" Mr. Pevensie asked, "Please Mr. Pevensie don't tease a starving artist" Jenna said brushing the notion off immediately. "I'm not kidding Jenna, you could really make it" He said honestly. Jenna was surprised, except for Edmund she hadn't any male support in her life since her father passed. Jenna's eyes fell to the ground. "It's nothing to decide in one night but I'm just saying it's a possibility" He said thinking that he might have upset Jenna. "Uh yeah. I'll have to think about that" Jenna said. Edmund squeezed her ankle, she glanced down at him. He had a worried expression on his face. She smiled down at him ruffling his dark hair affectionately. He smiled at her as the three of them started playing some Christmas songs. After all that was the only common songs that they all knew. Mr. Pevensie decided they'd have to widen Jenna's playing field to include modern songs. Jenna could play Narnian songs perfectly but that was for Narnia not for this world.

Sometimes at night when Lucy got lonely and really missed Narnia she'd play Narnian lullaby's for her. Which that of course got the rest of the group to rush in at hearing Narnian music only to pause at realizing it was Jenna playing it? Then they would sit in and listen imagining they were in a great hall made of fine reflective stone and glass ceilings. Creatures dancing around the halls, laughing and feasting. Oh how she missed it. She couldn't stand it anymore. She wanted it back. She wanted Narnia back. Why were they forced to come back? And her so much earlier than the others?


	22. Missing you and Secret Applications

**Missing You and Secret Applications**

Edmund had explained that it was only one Narnian week that they were behind. And he felt horrible for leaving her in this world to defend herself. It was a week and Jenna fit right into the family as a natural extension of the house. That she was always meant to fit into. Which Aslan had said that was the reason? "I don't know I had gone to Narnia earlier then you to." Jenna pointed out. "That is true." Edmund said, they were pondering this as they sat outside enjoying the sun. "I don't know, maybe he thought you had a lot more to learn from Narnia" Edmund suggested, she nodded. Currently they were sitting on the ground leaning against a bench with Edmund's arm around her shoulders.

Ever chance they got they were in a corner or hugging each other. The rules of this countries conduct was to strict for them. For what they had been through. It was driving her insane and she could tell it was doing the same to him. After all he was currently playing with her bra strap. "You know, your parents are at the store" Jenna suggested looking up at him through her eye lashes. Edmund glanced down into her hungry eyes. "Yes and everyone's inside" He said, "Didn't you say you guys had a bomb shelter?" Jenna suggested. A wicked smile spread across his face as his eyes landed on the bomb shelter in question. The two sprinted towards the door.

Edmund quickly ushered her in, glancing over his shoulder to make sure no one saw before quickly going in himself. He locked the door, he hadn't even turned around yet and Jenna's hands were all over him. They were already sliding under his shirt tracing his hard muscles. Her fingers brushed against his scar and she shivered from the coldness of it. He turned around quickly ripping his shirt off and tackling her onto the makeshift bed that was in the shelter. Jenna hooked one leg onto his hip as his hand started and her knee and pushed her skirt upwards. Jenna had her arms around him, one in his hair the other on his back. "Ed" Jenna growled as his tongue shoved its way into her mouth. "God you've been haunting my dreams" He growled as she bit his bottom lip.

His free hand quickly unbuttoned her shirt as his other hand pulled her underwear down. Jenna moaned letting one hand wander down and ripping his belt open. She struggled to take his pants off. He quickly slid out of them taking Jenna's skirt off. He kissed at her neck roughly pulling her onto his lap. Jenna moaned into his neck as he rocked her on his lap. His forehead was leaning against her chest next to the wolf necklace. "God Jenna" He growled not being able to take it anymore.

"Well I suppose it's all right" Susan muttered she was always the prim and proper one. "It's fine Susan. After all the were married in Narnia" Peter said, he had seen the two slip into the bomb shelter. Peter cringed he hoped to God he'd never have to go into that bomb shelter again. "Yeah but still. I would very much prefer it if they were married in this world as well." She said sighing. "I know Su but think about. They were married for a couple years when Aslan sent her back then we came back. Then they come back here and it's been a month and half for her and half a month for him going cold turkey. Can you blame them? I mean we have barely seen mom and dad since he got back." At those words both siblings shivered. That was a scary thought. "I know, as long as there's no little kids running around we'll be good." Susan sighed. "Trust me they're too smart for that to happen" Peter said. Susan nodded.

Jenna lay panting on the make shift bed. She was currently curled up against Edmund's side. Her head rested on his shoulder. "Now that was what I think we both needed" Jenna smiled looking up at him with a dopy grin. He smiled down at her, "Want to go again?" He asked with a wink. "Edmund!" Jenna giggled; it was another hour before the two snuck out of the bomb shelter. Smiling they ran back into the house giggling to run into Susan and Peter. At seeing them the two immediately straightened up and tried to stifle their giggles. "Uhuh you two" Peter laughed at them; he couldn't hold it back any longer.

"What?" Jenna demanded causing Peter to keep laughing. Susan walked up to them; put her hands on Edmund's shoulder. "Edmund if you have a kid outside of this world's wedlock we will all kill you. As long as you two are doing it secretly and protectively we'll help out in providing cover stories for you guys." Susan said. Jenna smiled but Edmund blushed. "Thanks guys!" Jenna smiled hugging Susan. "So Ed, you guys were out there for like an hour and half" Peter teased, "Well Pete it's been a while" Edmund smiled nudging Jenna affectionately. "So Jenna can you walk?" Peter asked before he could stop himself causing all of them to burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Mrs. Pevensie asked, "Oh nothing mum" Peter said clearing his throat as they came in with groceries. "Uhuh well school starts back again tomorrow. Jenna I've already gotten your books" Mrs. Pevensie said. "Oh thank you" Jenna smiled as Mr. Pevensie handed her the books. They would have to start back where she left off and work her up to where she should be. Which meant Jenna was on the fast track with everything. Jenna groaned as Mr. Pevensie loaded her up with books. He chuckled at her. "I know but the faster you get through it then the faster you can go to school with everyone else." He said, "Oh even better" She muttered making him laugh. Sighing she went up to her and Lucy's room and put them on her desk. She was not looking forward to this.

"You all right love?" Edmund asked kissing at her neck, his tongue rubbing against it. "Ed" Jenna giggled trying to escape from his lips only for his hand to hold her neck still. "Ed! Stop it!" Jenna giggled pushing his face away. Laughing he kissed her neck softly before pulling away. He opened the door again and sat down on Lucy's bed. Lucy quickly ran in to sit with them. "You okay? What's wrong?" Edmund asked noticing her afterglow had faltered a little when his father gave her school books. "Oh I don't know. Just thinking about school again." Jenna said sighing. She was never a big fan of school. "That's not all that's bothering you" He said smiling at her. He had arranged her pillows so he could sit against the back of the wall.

Jenna smiled at him; he was too smart for his own good. Jenna sighed, "Do you think I could make it as a singer?" Jenna asked him. He smiled at her. He had a feeling that was what it was. Smiling at her, "Of course I think you can!" He told her, his hands were behind his head as he relaxed back into her pillows. He smiled at sniffing them as he moved, they smelled of honey. Jenna smiled at him, "Besides Jenna why don't you go after all three?" Lucy suggested Jenna raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean?" She asked, "Dancer, guitarist and singer. Do all three" She said smiling at her as if it was the obvious thing. Jenna smiled at her. "I don't know. I'd have to go a dancing school for that or an art school" Jenna said shrugging her shoulders. "Then do it" Edmund told her. "But….?" Jenna started but she cut him off. "Look Jenna, if you want it then goes for it! We'll help you study! Susan's a total brain I'm sure she'll be happy to help" Edmund said, Jenna nodded smiling at him.

The next morning she kissed Edmund off to school then cracked her own books. Well she tried but Mr. Pevensie kept trying to pull her away from her books to play their guitars. Giving up she just left her head fall into a book at the dining room table as her eyes drifted closed. "We're home!" Edmund shouted as they walked inside. No response. Confused they put their bags down and looked around the house. The kitchen was empty, their dad sleeping in his chair his guitar in his lap. Looking for Jenna she wasn't upstairs. "She's over here Edmund!" He heard Lucy yell. Running down stairs he followed the laughter. Looking in he found Jenna sleeping at the dining room table. Her head in a book, the pen still in her hand looking at the paper she was half way through a sentence when she fell asleep.

Edmund chuckled and woke her up gently. She woke up with start muttering something about grammar. He bit his lip to keep from laughing. "Come on love, if you want to go to art school you've got to wake up" He whispered. "Five more minutes" She mumbled realizing what was going on. "Susan will you put some tea on?" Edmund asked waking Jenna up again. She groaned and sat up but her face stuck to the page of her book from her drool. That was it, Edmund burst out laughing. "Quite picking on me" She complained as Peter steadied himself against the table to keep upright. She slowly peeled the page off of her face. "Stupid books" she grumbled sitting back into her chair yawning.

"Look, drink this and we'll go over it together" Susan said handing her some tea. Jenna drank it slowly. "There's no point. I'm too stupid to learn this!" Jenna complained completely frustrated. "You are not!" Susan scolded looking at the book. "Well no duh your two grades ahead of what you should be" Susan said putting the book away and grabbing the appropriate. "But I need that! I have to learn this quickly" Jenna said reaching forwards to try to grab it but she pushed it to Peter who took it. "Now try this first and we'll build you up to that" Susan said opening the book. "No Susan I need those books!" She said trying to grab them again but that only succeeded in spilling her tea all over Edmund who jumped up with a start.

"Oh I'm sorry love are you all right?" She asked grabbing a napkin and trying to wipe at his pants. He grabbed her hand taking the napkin, a slight blush on his lips. "I'm going to change" he said walking upstairs. Jenna and Susan continued to work on their homework till dinner and even after it. "Come on Jenna, take a break" Edmund pleaded. "Why?" Jenna asked gesturing to the large amount of work she had to do. "Come on, please sing me a song?" He begged. Jenna sighed he was holding her guitar and nudging her with it. "Fine" She smiled getting up and walked into the living room. Edmund sat her down next to the album player.

Jenna slowly started strumming her guitar trying to settle on a song. Finally picking one she started singing it. "A N G E L Just like a shadow I'll be beside you. I'll be your comfort and let it guide you home. I will provide you a place of shelter I wanna be your zone. Tell me what to do tell what you want me to do. I'll make you great to be a man with a woman who can stand who will never promise to leave her man. Making vows to please her man. If I could be your angel, your angel, your angel protect you from the pain. I'll keep you safe from danger you'll never hurt again." She smiled at seeing Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie holding hands and he kissed her fondly on the cheek.

"Just like the moon I'll step beside and let your sun shine while I follow behind. Cause baby what ya got is with all the props with everything I'm not tell me what to do. Tell what you wanted me to do. I'll make you great to be a man. With a woman who can stand who will never promise to leave her man. Making vows to please her man. If I could be your angel, your angel, your angel, protect you from the pain. I'll keep you safe from danger you'll never hurt again. I'll be you're A N G E L. I'm gonna be you're A N G E L. Tell me, why there's so many good me? And the worlds misunderstood he's a dog, he's no good I wish somebody would disrespect my man. You're gonna have to come to me. I go hard for my baby he's all that I need. So if you got a good one put your hands up come on girl and stand up. Go ahead and lift your man up get up. If you got a good one put your hands up. Go ahead lift your man up get up. If you got a good one stand up come on girl and stand up."

Again Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie shared looks of love as Jenna sang. "If I could be your angel, your angel, your angel, protect you from the pain. I'll keep you safe from danger you'll never hurt again. I'll be you're A N G E L. I'm gonna be you're A N G E L. I'll be your angel" (Angel by Natasha Bedingfield) She finished. "Do another one Jenna but a faster paced on the guitar" Edmund suggested. She nodded trying to think of another one. "High above the mountains, far across the sea I can hear your voice calling out to me. Brighter than the sun and darker than the night I can see your love shining like a light. And on and on this Earth spins like a carousel if I travel across the world. The secrets I would tell you and I were meant to fly. Higher than the clouds we'll sail across the sky so come with me and you will feel. That we're soaring, that we're floating up so high cause you and I were meant to fly.

Sailing like a bird high on the wings of love take me higher than all the stars above. I'm burning, yearning gently turning round and round I'm always rising up I never want to come back down. You and I were meant to fly higher than the clouds. We'll sail across the sky so come with me and you will feel. That we're soaring that we're floating up so high. Cause you and I were meant to fly. You and I were meant to fly higher than the clouds. We'll sail across the sky so come with me and you will feel. That we're soaring that we're floating up so high. Cause you and I were meant to fly. You and I were meant to fly." (You and I by Celine Dion) Jenna finished smiling; she didn't notice Edmund flicking a switch on the recorder.

"Okay now I'm going back to my work" Jenna said getting up. With an hour she was sleeping on her book again. "Jenna, come on Jenna wake up" Edmund said shaking her gently. Nothing. Tried harder. Nothing. "She's really out of it" Edmund said still shaking her and nothing. She was long gone. "Just carry her up to bed Ed" Susan smiled. Edmund smiled bending forwards he picked Jenna up cradling her against his chest. He walked by his parents who smiled affectionately at the girl in his arms. Edmund smiled, it truly made him happy that his parents welcomed her into the family with open arms. Surprisingly Jenna's fiery sarcastic attitude but captivating air about her and the charisma she had commanded a presence to her.

Lucy pulled the blankets back for him. Edmund smiled at his little sister then rested Jenna into the bed. She groaned at having to move away from him and he knew it. He felt it too. It was torture. Sighing he covered her with the blanket tucking her in. "Do you think she'll get into that one school?" Lucy asked Edmund. Edmund smiled at Lucy over his shoulders. "Without a doubt! They'd be a fool to pass Jenna up." Edmund smiled getting up. "Good night Lucy" Edmund whispered turning the light off. "Goodnight Edmund" Lucy whispered falling asleep herself.


	23. School work and Auditions

**School work and Auditions**

Jenna groaned as she was once again doing homework. How she hated watching everyone else leave while she had to wait for them to come home. She hated these books. "Come on Jenna, you have to get through this grade by the end of the week to stay on schedule" Mr. Pevensie told her, "I know but it's so boring!" She complained flicking her pen at a drawing of a dwarf. She was always scared of the things. Dizzy sat curled up on her shoulders giving her a disapproving look. Mr. Pevensie chuckled setting his cup of coffee down and looking at the book she was working on.

He had every intention of helping her but his face went blank at looking at the book. "When did they introduce letters to math?" He asked making Jenna burst out laughing. "Not so easy now is it?" She asked making him give her a mock glare. He had to admit she had helped the dynamic of the house. It made it an easier transition for him coming back from war. The main thing he was worried about was coming home from a hostile war zone into an empty house. True Jenna had come around a corner multiple times and scared him causing him to tackle her into a wall or on the floor with a knife to her throat.

He'd always apologize and he felt terribly guilty afterwards but she understood. She'd just smile it off and hand him his guitar and he'd teach her some more songs till he'd finally made her go back to school work. Sighing she did not like this, her forehead fell into the school books once again. She tried to take a nap but Dizzy smacked her slightly on her cheek with her claws out just enough to get her attention. Jenna jumped, "God damn Dizzy" Jenna mumbled, "Hey! A lady shouldn't be cursing!" Mr. Pevensie reprimanded her, she blushed. "Sorry" She muttered picking up her pencil and glaring at Dizzy who smirked at her.

"We're home!" Peter shouted into the house. Finally! Jenna ran out of her chair hugging them. Her hug lasted longer when it came to Edmund. "Oh Edmund here's those tickets you wanted" Mr. Pevensie said handing Edmund two train tickets. Jenna raised her eyebrow at the exchange. "Where are you going?" She asked, Edmund smiled at her. "Not where I'm going, where we're going" He said with an evil smile. "All right then where are we going?" She asked, "To Paris, tomorrow" He said walking up to his room to drop his back off and slide out of his coat and scarf.

"Why are we going to Paris tomorrow?" She asked, "Because you have an audition" Peter said shrugging his shoulders dropping his own bag onto his bed. "Audition? What are you talking about?" She asked turning from Edmund to Peter then back to Edmund. Edmund smiled at her. "I got you and audition at an art boarding school over there. They specialize in music and dance." Edmund said, "If you get in, then you start this fall." Edmund smiled at her. Jenna's jaw hit the floor. "What?" She asked completely shocked. Edmund smiled nodding his head. Jenna couldn't believe it, she was completely shocked.

But realization set in. "But Edmund I can't afford anything like this" Jenna said, "I've already looked into it. There's scholarship programs and they offer jobs to their students to help with tuition." Edmund said taking her hands and sitting her down on his bed. He gestured for Peter to leave them alone. He quickly did. "But Edmund" Jenna said shaking her head trying to keep her hopes from rising. "Look Jenna, I've seen you dance. I've seen you teach Lucy! You are born to do this! What are you afraid of?" He asked her running his hands through her hair. "But Edmund, I'd only see you on Holiday" Jenna said looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

Edmund smiled kissing her forehead, "Once married in Narnia always married here" He whispered to her kissing her softly. Jenna melted at his words as his hands caressed her face. "Jenna come on! We have to finish that book!" Susan said knocking on Edmund's opened door. Jenna smiled at her, "Is that why all of you have been hounding on me to finish those books so fast?" She asked, Susan smiled at her. "Well you have to be up to the right grade by the fall" Susan smirked taking her hand and pulling her downstairs. After school Susan and Mrs. Pevensies helped Jenna through her work making sure she stayed on the fast track.

Jenna bounced nervously in her seat as Edmund held her hand. "Don't worry, you'll be great" He smiled at her squeezing her hand. Jenna's eye brows furrowed. She had never been this nervous in all her life. Her life here rode on this. He smiled as the train stopped, Jenna followed him as they found the dance school. Entering it was filled with dancers. There was a table with a older woman right at the door. Jenna walked up to, the old woman glanced over Jenna's choice of clothes. She wore tight pants and a tank top. "And can I help you my dear?" She asked Jenna smiled.

"Uh yes I have an dance audition here" Jenna said holding on tighter to Edmund's hand. "Your name?" She asked, "Jenna Carter" Jenna supplied for the name. The old woman held up a pair of glasses and then looked at the list. "Yes, yes your audition is in ten minutes. But I suggest you change" She said looking again at Jenna's clothes. "This is all I have" Jenna said with a shrug. The old woman stood up and handed Jenna some clothes. "There the schools so take good care of them." The old woman smiled kindly gesturing to a door. Jenna squeezed Edmund's hand before changing. She stepped out of the room bashfully holding her clothes.

Looking around she saw Edmund sitting in a chair, her bag next to his feet holding her guitar in his other hand. She blushed and walked up to him, Edmund was playing with Dizzy when he looked up. He froze at seeing her causing Dizzy's claws to connect with his finger. "Ouch!" Edmund cried jumping away from Dizzy causing Jenna to laugh. "Are you sure you're going to be able to dance in that?" Edmund asked picking up the bag and opening it so Jenna could put her clothes in it. "It's worth a shot" She giggled, she wore tan tights and leg warmers that stopped at her knees. She wore a black tight one piece with a beige covering that rested on her shoulders.

"Jenna Carter on deck!" A woman called out. "Wish me luck" She smiled kissing Edmund fondly before chasing after the older woman. "Um where can I watch from?" Edmund asked the woman the desk. She gave him a kind smile pointing at a door that had glass looking through. He could see Jenna standing nervously on the edge of the floor watching another dancer. It was soon her turn. Jenna was shaking hard from her nerves.

The records switched and Jenna stepped forwards as they called her name. "Now Miss Carter it's my intention that you'll be applying for our scholarship?" A man asked who sat in the middle of the table. "Yes sir" She responded watching the other deans stare at her. "And it lists on your application that you're also a musician and singer?" He asked, "Yes sir, I play the guitar as well as dance." She responded back to him. "And you have never been to another dancing school?" He asked, "No sir" She responded, the other deans exchanged doubting looks.

"Miss Carter this school is rather exclusive being the best school in Paris. Now it is my intention that you did not originally applied but this Edmund Pevensie applied for you." The dean said, "Yes sir" She responded. "Why is that?" He asked, Jenna smiled as she thought of Edmund. "Because he believes in me sir" She responded. "Well we only have time for serious students" He started to dismiss her. "Sir" Jenna interjected. He paused, "I may not have sought this originally but I promise you that I am qualified to attend this school." Jenna smiled at him, "I hope you do." He said gesturing for the woman to start her music.

Jenna smiled as Angel came on. The song she played for Edmund and his family. That devious bastard had recorded it. Smiling she fell into steps with the dance. She hadn't choreographed anything. She wasn't prepared but her body knew what to do. She went onto the tips of her toes spinning before one leg came high into the air rolling backwards. She kept her head back as her chest made contact with the floor. She used her hands lifting up back onto her toes before falling into a more aggressive step. Her arms and hands working with her body, her body arched.

Edmund watched in admiration as Jenna moved so gracefully across the dance floor. He watched her run at the wall, running up it she did an elegant flip landing in a slip before circling her legs going back into her dance. Others had started to crowd around Edmund as they watched her dance. He looked around at their awe struck faces and he felt pride swell with in him. Smiling Jenna finished her dance. He watched the deans apprehensively. Jenna turned and walked over to Edmund quickly, she had a smile on her face as she grabbed her guitar from him. With a swift kiss on his cheek she walked back over to the judges. He smiled the door was still cracked so they could listen to her. She sang the song she danced to with them. He watched as she spelled out Angel as she hit each letter her hand thumped against her guitar giving it a bottom beat.

Jenna was still nervous but it seemed so natural to her. Finishing her song she looked back up to the deans. The head dean was silent for a long time. "If you can dance like that I can't wait to see you when you have a partner." He smiled at her. Jenna's face broke out into a smile as she watched him take her application out of the discard pile and put it in the approved pile. "Term starts September first. Moving in is the week before that. You will be mailed a list of uniforms that are a requirement for you chosen majors" He said dismissing her. Jenna inclined her head towards them before quickly leaving. She ran up to Edmund jumping on him. "I got in!" She shouted hugging him tightly.

He hugged her back swinging her around. "I told you that you would!" He smiled at her kissing her cheeks happily. They heard a voice being cleared behind them. The two looked over a group stood there. A tall blonde boy stood in the front with his hand out stretched. "We're students here and we just wanted to welcome you into the school" He smiled at her. Jenna smiled taking that hand. He smiled at her bringing it to his lips and kissing it softly. Jenna blushed and gently but quickly retracted her hand brushing it against her shirt. "Uh thanks" She said, she could feel Edmund stiffen next to him. "I'm Jenna, this is my boyfriend Edmund" Jenna introduced, the two boys shook hands. "I'm Jason" He smiled a tense smile as the two boys eyed each other. She noticed that both boys knuckled went white as they had a power struggle.

They broke their hands at the same time, Edmund smiled as he saw slight pain Jason's eyes. "Uh well thanks. I'll see you guys when term starts then" She said quickly changing, she grabbed Edmund's arm as they left. "Well we still have some time before the train comes." Edmund said looking at his watch. "Well come on let's get a crepe!" Jenna said excitedly as they ran to crepe cart. "What would you like?" A Frenchman asked, "Um some nutella and some powdered sugar" Jenna smiled happily as he made the crepe. Edmund paid the man as they shared a crepe. "What is that?" He asked, "Nutella, it's hazelnut chocolate and so good!" She said handing Edmund some. He took a large bite out of it. "Edmund! If you were that hungry we would have gotten you one too!" She said pushing his face away from her crepe as he went in for another bite.

"No this is mine!" She laughed pulling her crepe away from him. Laughing the two stumbled onto a train but paused when Edmund saw soldiers stepping off. Jenna looked at his face, she knew that look. It was the look when Edmund had when he went into battle. "Ed" Jenna said softly her hand falling onto his forearm. It was tense. He looked back over at her. He was only sixteen, he had another two years before he was old enough to enlist. But she knew Edmund, she knew he'd try.

He saw the look in her eyes and he knew that she knew. "Come on" He said leading her into a compartment. Jenna sat down next to the window. Edmund sat next to her wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Jenna grasped the hand that rested on her shoulder and squeezed it. "Ed" Jenna started but stopped her. "Don't" He whispered. She could see he was torn. He wanted to fight like his father had fought. He wanted to desperately. In Narnia he never looked for a fight but he never backed down from one either. Sighing she settled to look out the window. It was a quite ride back to Finchley.


	24. Splitting Ways

1

**Splitting Ways**

Jenna sighed she did not like this. Summer had hit and she still kept up with her school work. With school being over Mrs. Pevensie was free to work with Jenna around the clock. During her off days she was in the busiest parts of Finchley singing for money. True she had won the scholarship but she couldn't just leave without giving Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie anything for helping her. She sat on her bed, she was leaving for school today. She hated this, she hated leaving everyone behind. She had grown a family here. True technically she was already related to them by marring Edmund in Narnia but this was different. Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie treated her like she was one of the kids. That she had given birth to Jenna just like the rest of them.

She heard a soft knock on the door, looking up Lucy stood there. "You ready to go?" She asked. Jenna nodded. As ready as she'd ever be. She stood up grabbing her bag that had everything in it that she owned, even with the added clothes that Susan had given her it still wasn't a lot. Dizzy and her guitar were waiting downstairs for her. "You must be happy to be getting your room back huh?" She asked Lucy walking towards the little girl. Lucy ran over to her wrapping her arms around her waist. "I wish I wasn't" Lucy whispered into her stomach. Jenna smiled hugging the little girl. "I know Lu, don't worry I'll be home in two months" Jenna smiled. Lucy smiled at Jenna's use of the word home. Mr. Pevensie had given them all instructions to not make this to difficult for her.

Jenna hugged Lucy tight before the two girls made their way downstairs. Jenna shouldered her bag as she hugged Peter, then Susan. Mrs. Pevensie was dabbing a napkin at her eyes when Dizzy snuck into Jenna's bag then snuck back out and ran towards the dining room before anyone could stop her. "Oh Mrs. Pevensie don't cry" Jenna urged hugging her tightly. Mrs. Pevensie hugged her, "I feel like I'm losing my daughter" She whispered in Jenna's ear. Jenna couldn't help it, she felt the tears brim her eyes. She blinked repeatedly trying to clear them.

"Don't worry you won't" Jenna whispered to her before turning to Mr. Pevensie the man coughed nervously stretching his hand out. Jenna smiled ignoring it and hugging him tightly. "Don't get lax on me when it comes to playing! We're going to have a lot of songs to play together when Thanksgiving rolls around." Jenna laughed hugging the awkward man. He hesitantly hugged her back tightly. "Don't let those French boys try to misguide you with those pretty words!" He advised, Jenna smiled at him. "Don't worry, that won't happen" She smiled hugging him tightly. "Now don't go pouncing anyone else now okay?" She smiled, he blushed slightly but nodded letting her go. Jenna opened her back and Dizzy came running out of the dining room and jumped into it. Jenna put it back on her shoulder turning to Edmund. He stood at the door with her guitar in his hands. His voice was neutral but his eyes told her everything.

She stepped up to him entwining her fingers with his as they stepped out the door. Edmund was the only one accompanying her to the train station. He tried to convince her to take her all the way but she wouldn't allow that. She knew if he came with her she'd never be able to let him leave. It was a quite walk to the train station. Finally they walked down into the tunnel. "One way to Paris, France" A voice called out as a train docked in. "That's me" Jenna said turning to him, he pulled her into a tight hug. "I love you" He whispered in her ear. She smiled as the tears flowed hugging him back tightly. "I love you too" She whispered kissing his forehead. She couldn't bare to let him go. "Go on or you're going to miss your train" He said squeezing her hard before setting her down. "I'll write you everyday" Jenna promised him taking the guitar that he offered. Jenna dug into her bag really quick. Edmund raised an eyebrow as the last warning for the train came out.

Finally Jenna pulled out a blue scarf, Edmund smiled at seeing it. He knew that scarf rather well. Smirking she wrapped the scarf around his neck like she had so long ago and kissed him softly. "Write me" She said quickly taking her guitar and running onto the train. Edmund watched her go sadly. She stood at the door and watched him as the train slowly took off. She did not like this, she missed him terribly already. She closed her eyes as Edmund went out of sight. She opened her eyes back up to see Edmund running along the train to keep her insight. She smiled resting her hand on the glass. He had wrapped the scarf tighter around his neck so it wouldn't come off. She smiled but it disappeared as he had to stop or run into a wall. As he disappeared from view the darkness of the tunnel wrapped around her. She pressed her back to the doors as a tear ran down her cheek. She felt Dizzy put her paw on her hand and lick it softly. Jenna smiled down at Dizzy before wiping the tear away and finding a seat.

Edmund sighed, he was kicking rocks with his hands shoved deep into his pockets. This was the worst day of his life. He grumbled finally making it home. As he opened the door the wind blew causing Jenna's scent from her scarf to hit him in the face. He smiled into the scarf smelling it again as he stepped inside. "Well we have to catch her!" Mrs. Pevensie said, confused Edmund stepped into the kitchen. "What's going on?" He asked Peter seeing Mr. Pevensie counting money on the table. "We can't she's already gone mum" Susan said. "Jenna left a bag of money and a thank you note on the dining room table." Peter whispered back to Edmund. Realization hit him, that's what Dizzy had ran off about just before they left.

"We didn't do it for money" Mrs. Pevensie said, "We didn't expect anything" She continued. "And she knows that dear, she just wanted to help and show her appreciation" He said handing Edmund the note. He read it quickly, 'Thanks for everything. You've made this a home for me. Thanks and I'll be back soon!' Tears burned his eyes as he quickly handed the note to Peter and went up to his room slamming the door shut as he laid down on his bed. His back to the door. This term was really going to suck.

**Okay that's the end of this story! Don't worry the sequel will be out soon! I'm working on another Edmund story as well!**


	25. Sequel is UP!

For those of you who don't know. The Sequel is up!


End file.
